2D gets Fat
by Gorillazfanatic7591
Summary: A little thing I came up with. FAT FETISH soo uh yea sorry bout that. Uses an OC from a previous story.
1. Chapter 1

LOOK. This is pretty much for my own personal use and NO ONE ELSE! (Unless your into that kinda thing ;)) Anyhoo to be straight forward I have a fat fetish and this is for me and if you not into it idgaf go read something else and no need to comment my self esteem is already through the ground and in the pits of hell so yea. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED Ps: This uses an OC from my last story Sadie joins the Gorillaz. You go read that. you come here. you read dis. you happy. Understand the concept? Enjoy! ~3~

2D's POV  
/*\/*\/*\/*\

I was laying in my bed watching Evil Dead at 3 am when I got a knock on the door. Confused and kinda scared I crawled out of bed and over to the door and swung it open. Sadie stood there in a pink robe and blue shorts. Her grey tank-top was soaking wet and I realized it was raining.  
"Oh shit luv come in!" She stepped inside and I noticed she was shaking. Probably from the coldness of the carport. I kissed her on the top of the head and she went into the bathroom. She stepped out wearing one of my T-Shirts as a dress and she threw her soaking wet clothes to the side. Me and Sadie have been in a strong relationship for about 8 months now and I must say its been pretty great. She crawled onto my bed with me and laid her head on my chest.  
"Wots wrong luv?" I asked her combing her golden hair threw my fingers.  
"Nightmare."  
"Was it about Alex?" I said looking at her more seriously. She sat up and nodded then collapsed back on a pillow.  
"Sorry luv, yew know he's in Jail." I said squeezing her.  
"I know, its just... Ugh it still freaks me out ya know?" She said putting her palms to her eyes.  
"Shhh... I know, I know." All of assuden my stomach growled. She looked down to it then her eyes met mine.  
"Your hungry right now?" She said in a concerned tone.  
"I'm actually starving but i's okay I don't need ta' eat."  
"I'll cook you something if you want." She said shrugging.  
"That actually sounds fantastic."  
"Haha! I've been hearing you walking past my room in the middle of the night lately whats all that about?"  
"I guess I've come up with a habbit of late night snacking... Ugh I'm sorry Sadie you deserve someone who's not gonna get older to be a fuckin' pig."  
"No no no! I don't care about your weight 2D! You know that! I actually... Think its kinda cute when your all full and stuff..." She looked at me innocently. My stomach gurgled loudly and she laughed.  
"I guess we should hurry up and get a move on!" She giggled. I licked my lips.  
"Pancakes sound great!"  
"Pancakes? Really? At 3:30 in the morning?"  
"Well, actually i don't care i'm just starving." She smiled then grabbed my hand. She pulled me through the twisty hallways until we finally made our way to the kitchen. I sat down at the table and she got to work cooking whatever. I couldn't help but watch as she cooked. She was actually really good at it to be honest. It wasn't long until She had a huge stack of blueberry pancakes steaming in front of me.  
"Ya know what goes great with pancakes? Biscuits and Gravy! But for that I'd need to make bacon... To use the grease and all

kkl" She said biting her lip.  
"Its cool I'm in the mood for bacon." I said through mouthfuls of syrup and pancake.  
"Do you think you could eat all of it? I hate wasting food."  
"Uhh.. Yea... I mean sure! I can make room." She smiled and winked then turned around and got cooking. I was getting to my last couple pancakes and I could feel my pants getting a little tight. Especially near the button. I thought about slowing down but whatever what could it hurt. I came to finish the pancakes and I had a medium sized muffin top. It was kinda embarrassing so every time Sadie would turn around I'd pull my shirt down over the pale doughy flesh and suck-in. Its weird I was eating at 3 am probably gaining weight by the pounds but some how I was still starving. In like 10 minutes Sadie had fresh bacon, biscuits, and gravy laid out on the table. She eyed me suspiciously.  
"I know what your hiding!" She laughed.  
"I...I don't know what your talking about." I blushed turning away from her so she couldn't see my gut that was stuffed with pancakes.  
"Oh come on 2-Dents you thought I couldn't see that massive gut your trying to hide from me?"  
I blushed a deeper red.  
"Are you embarrassed?" She looked a little hurt.  
"A...a...a lil.."  
"Don't be! I said I don't care about your weight and if anything I'd probably want you a little bigger."  
"Please if theres anyone who needs to gain weight in this relationship its you!" And that was true. Sadie was in like the third stage of anorexia and it did not look good. She huffed.  
"Just shut up and eat your biscuits." She said taking a seat next to me. I had started on the bacon first and it was practically dripping in grease. Sadie is an excellent chef and man it was paying off. I could feel my shirt slowly riding up on my stomach revealing more and more of my doughy gut. All of assuden I felt Sadie poke it and my blood practically went cold.  
"Haha! Look at your little pot belly! Its growing so fast!" I put down the bacon and turned my direction to Sadie whom was now massaging my belly and making it gurgle.  
"Is that better?" She said not looking up.  
"Yea, actually that really helped." She looked up at me.  
"Well don't stop now, keep eating!" I shrugged and turned back to the table full of breakfast foods. I grinned as I finally wharfed down the rest of the bacon. The rim of my pants were struggling and I could feel them digging into my hips. My shirt had gone up about an inch above my belly button to reveal half of the basketball sized pale gut that hung over my jeans. I leaned back and sighed.  
"Sadie... I'm so full..."  
"Your giving up already?" She said snapping up.  
"Well I'd like to take a break..."  
"All the food is gonna get cold and I don't want to waste it..." She said looking down and acting all sad.  
"Fine! Fine... Fine." I said sitting up and grabbing a biscuit. I took a bite and dipped my finger in the gravy. I licked it off and enjoyed as the flavors collided in my mouth.  
"Thats not how you do it!" Sadie laughed watching as I freakishly took another bite and dipped another finger in the gravy.  
"Here let me show you." She hopped up on the table in front of me and grabbed a biscuit. She dipped it in the gravy and pulled it out slowly. She held it out just in front of my lips suggesting I take a bite and I gladly did. I took another bite, and another. And the biscuit was gone. She smiled and grabbed another one. She dipped it carefully and held it out to me again. I took the whole thing in my mouth and slowly chewed until it was gone.  
"Thats a good piggy!" She laughed. I laughed as well but my mouth was full of biscuit so it came out more like a snort. She grabbed another, and another, and another, and another, and another, and before I knew it, the tray that once held 4 dozens (48) of biscuits were empty.  
"Holy Shit did I literally eat all of those?!" I said looking down at my beachball sized gut.  
"Uhh... Yea? Are you still hungry my little piggy?" I froze for a moment thinking of how the hell I could possibly eat anymore. I chocked out a tiny: Yea. And before I knew it Sadie was dialing the pizza delivery service.  
"Hello yes I'd like 8 large peperoni pizzas... Yes of course breadsticks... Hot wings? Sure!... Okay I'll pay in Cash we live at Kong studios. *Click*


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at Sadie in disbelief.  
"Did yew literally order all tha' food?!"  
"Yea..." She said shrugging.  
"I can't eat all that!"  
"Well sure you can! She said leaning forward off the table and kissing me on top of the head.  
"Sadie... I really think-"  
"Would you like me to make you something else while we wait?" She said interrupting me and hopping off the table to go cook.  
"What?! No!" She looked back at me with a frown.  
"You don't like my cooking?"  
"No its not that! Its just... Sadie I'm freaking full." She looked down.  
"I understand." She said quietly. Ugh I hated watching her sad. I stood up almost tipping over with all this new weight crammed into my itty-bitty stomach. I awkwardly hugged her and my stomach pushed her back against the wall.  
"Umm..." She said as she rammed into it.  
"SHIT! Luv, my bad!" I said blushing and stepping back. I saw her blushing as well. Oh shit I made it awkward. She put her head down.  
"Luv?" I heard a noise come from her but I really couldn't make it out. She tilted her head back and I realized she was laughing. Laughing HARD. She had tears forming in the corners of her eyes and she wouldn't stop.  
"Heh heh... heh... I guess I would like something while we wait." I said shrugging. What could it hurt my stomach is already the size of a beach ball. Her face enlightened and she smiled.  
"Awesome! Go into the living room and watch a movie I'll get started!" I grinned and turned to the door. I waddled in awkwardly and plopped down on the couch. I watched as my new orb of flesh bounced up and down. I got a boner oh God. I looked down.  
"Why are you here..." I mouthed. It went down and I reached down and massaged my stomach. Bamb. It shot back up in the air. I looked toward the kitchen and Sadie was still in there cooking and humming away. I poked and massaged and slapped the circle of flesh as my erection raised to the highest point. Did I have a... fat fetish? I played with it for like 20 minutes and then my mind began to drift to if my gut was bigger.. Way bigger. Huge even. It was imprinted in my mind I wanted to be obese. I stood up and stormed straight into the kitchen. I stopped and waited for my gut to stop bouncing from how quick I came from the couch and Sadie spun around. Her eyes locked on my stomach and watched as it finished bouncing and went to a abrupt stop.  
"Sadie?"  
"Huh?" She said looking up at my face now.  
"Sorry what?"  
"Uh... How much longer?"  
"So now your wanting it more?" She said laughing.  
"Well... I mean... I guess." I said smiling. She turned back around to whatever she was cooking.  
"I'm making some cheese burgers and fresh fries." She called out over her shoulder.  
"Nice!" I said going over to her. She had like 9 patties on the skillet and a whole bunch of fries in the oven from what I could see. I sighed and thought back to being huge. I wanted it so bad.  
"Uhh... Sadie?"  
"Yah?" She said turning to face me.  
"Do you think... maybe... we could... uhh..."  
"Spit it out Stu!"  
"Do you think we could make me.. Obese?"  
"What?!" Oh shit shit shit she did not agree oh my god.  
"I... uhh..."  
"No no no. Did you say you wanted to be obese? Like fat? Like huge?" She said putting down the spatula and turning to me.  
"Uhh... Yea?" I said beads of sweat forming on my forehead. She stared at me her face in abrupt shock for like 20 seconds and then she began to smile.  
"You sure?" She said looking more concerned.  
"Yes!" I said puffing out my chest.  
"Well sure! I mean you know I said I would like you bigger!" She said leaning up and pecking me on the forehead.  
"I didn't think you were being serious..." I said laughing... She looked at me and grinned. I leaned down next to her.  
"I luv yew." She leaned up to me and we kissed. It was a long slow good kiss too. My tongue slowly went in her mouth and felt around. I could feel her hand on my thigh. I know where things go from there. I got prepared to feel her grop my dick but instead I felt something 1000x better. My eyes shot open and I glanced down and saw she was massaging and groping at my fat stomach instead. My eyes widened as I realized how fucking pleasurable it felt. I groaned in her mouth and she stuck her mouth harder against mine not moving her hands from my stomach. I reached down and put one hand on her hip and the other in her hair. She slowly removed her hands and began to pull back. I made a "sad" noise and she laughed and stuck her mouth against mine and placed her hands back on my stomach. She kneaded and pulled and pushed and twisted at my little potbelly for a while until she pulled back all the way.  
"Cheeseburgers are done!" She moved me out of the way and flipped the burgers onto buns and placed them to the side. She pulled the fries out next and placed them up to cool. I hadn't moved from the spot where she shoved me. I was in shock. It felt fucking fantastic and holy fuck I wanted her to do it again.  
"That... That was fantastic."  
"You liked that?" She said turning and smiling seductively.  
"Y-y-y-yea." I mumbled.  
"Go back in the living room and play a good movie give me a second!" She laughed play punching me on the shoulder.  
"O-o-o-okay." I said waddling out the room and falling down onto the couch. I felt around for the remote and couldn't find it. I looked on the floor and it was a ways away. I groaned and stretched out to it. I couldn't reach it and man I didn't feel like getting up. I some how managed to push it farther and I fell back in a humph.  
"Sadie?!"  
"What?!" I heard her call back.  
"Could yew come here?"  
"One second!" She came in holding like 6 plates covered in cheeseburgers. She placed them on the coffee table and looked up to me.  
"What is it 2-dents?"  
"I...I can't reach the remote." She looked next to her foot and sighed. She picked it up and handed it to me.  
"Thank yew." I said turning to the TV and clicking on whatever CD was in the DVD player. World War Z appeared on the screen.  
"Whattt... I said a Good movie..."  
"What dew yew mean?! World War Z is a fantastic movie!" She put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. She turned to the DVD player and ejected it. She placed it on the coffee table and placed in another movie she found.  
"What was that?"  
"You'll see." She said stepping back smiling. Titanic appeared on the screen.  
"UGHHHHHH..." I groaned out flopping onto my back.  
"Come on 2D you've never even seen it!" I growled and put my hands to my eyes.  
"Please?" She said doing a puppy dog eyes look.  
"Fine!" I said plopping my arms to my sides.  
"I'm gonna go get the fries okay? I'll be right back." She said as she jogged back into the kitchen. She came in holding 2 big pots... like... huge pots.. like stew pots. She placed them on the table and opened them. Steam poured out and the smell of salty fries filled the room.  
"Oooohhhh... I'm gonna start with the burgers." I said rubbing my hands together and grabbing 1/6 plates covered in burgers. She nodded and sat down at the end of the couch next to my feet.  
She fell back and rested her head on the back of the couch.  
"Theres a cake in the oven by the way." I nodded at her chewing loudly on the delicious burger she'd cooked me.  
"Ya know I don't really feel like watching a movie..." She said stretching. I swallowed.  
"Yea... I know I just don't know what else to do..." I said looking at her instead of the 2nd burger. She smiled and stepped over my legs and sat on my thighs. I raised an eyebrow and felt her hands reach down to my stomach. I smiled and looked back to the burger. I chomped the rest and grabbed another. I had gone threw like 8 before I couldn't feel Sadie's hands squishing into my stomach as much. I looked up to her. She shrugged.  
"What? Why aren't you squishing as hard?" I said through mouthfuls of burger.  
"Your stomach... Its hard as a rock. Like stuffed full! I'm scared if I push on it I'll hurt you..." She said retracting her hands from my stomach entirely. She was right my once squishy flubber was a hard bolder. I looked down to it and poked it. It was like those pillows that are stuffed so full they don't even feel comfortable they just feel.. hard. I noticed it was turning a little red from being stretched so far. I frowned.  
"I think its okay keep rubbing." I said leaning back down.  
"Are you sure?" She said still looking pretty concerned. I leaned back up and kissed her on the forehead.  
"Positive." I smiled and fell back down. She nodded and placed her hands back on my now un-humanly big stomach. She began pushing hard again and everything was like before. I had finished the 15th and realized that was just one out of six plates. I puffed out and put my hands on my stomach. I rubbed up and down trying to adjust around so I could have more room. *Knock Knock*  
"I'll get it." Sadie said hopping up from the couch. She swung open the door to reveal a little old guy holding a whole crap load of food. She handed him a 100.  
"Keep the change!" She grabbed all the containers of food (Including a huge bottle of coke) and slammed the door. She sighed and stuggled-ly made her way to the coffee table. She pushed away the plates and placed down the pizzas. I grinned and turned my attention back to the mouth watering burger I had in my hands. Sadie rubbing had kept me from realizing how painful my fucking pants were. I had no idea how I hadn't noticed because It was rubbing against my stomach and I could hear the button creaking underneath all this new massive weight. I groaned. Then realized something... I sat up and turned to Sadie  
"Sadie?"  
"Yeah?" She said turning to face me.  
"Watch." I said turning and grabbing another burger. I stuffed all of it in my mouth and painfully swallowed.  
"Wow impressive I-" My pants couldn't take anymore. They had been holding together all this time but now it was too late. I growled and the button on the pants shot off and bounced around the room. My stomach oozed out where the belt area had been restraining it. And my stomach had reached the end of my knees. I smiled and fell back feeling the pain slowly disappearing. I had a red line across my stomach where the button had once been. I looked myself up and down and noticed pretty much everything i'd been wearing had gotten too tight. My shirt which rose over my bellybutton a while back now was more like a sports bra and even it was restraining and about to fall apart. I probably looked pretty odd because the only thing that was pretty much fat was my stomach because my arms and legs were still pretty stick-like. I even noticed I didn't have a double chin which was surprising. Sadie stood in shock still.  
"Holy shit 2D! We've gotten you sooo much bigger!" She said jumping up and down.  
"I know! We have to get me even bigger though!" I said laughing.  
"Ya know whats weird is your still not even as big as Russell..." She said trailing off.  
I looked down to my stomach and thought to Russel. I reached and grabbed 2 burgers in each hand double fisting them until they were gone.  
"Thats how its done piggy!" She said hopping back on my legs straddling me and grabbing 2 burgers and holding them up to my mouth. I swallowed hard and just kept my goals in mind. I ate bite after bite and I started to get sooo fullll...  
"Sadie..." I'd pant. "I don't think I can finish..." Then she'd shush me and place another burger next to my face. I would of course take a bite because its almost impossible to resist. I was already sooo big and I'd just finished the burgers. My stomach was like a mountain and I could barely see Sadie's face. I used to be able to see down to her waist but as my stomach grew it blocked my view and I could only see a huge stomach that was hard as a rock.


	3. Chapter 3

Sadie's POV

Over the time progressing I had finally finished 2D's second french fry container thing. Oh my God it was insanity. He looked as fucking happy as could be but his stomach looked like it was on the verge of exploding. I'd always stop and say something like: Are you sure you want me to keep going? Or: 2D Its okay if we continue tomorrow. But his answer was always the same. Don't stop. I watched as he slowly began to grow bigger and bigger. His once nimble bony frame was a now massive chunky figure. His bulging stomach shot up like 3 feet in the air and I would bite my lip and worry everytime he'd ask for the next plate or more. But he was always fucking hungry. Once he said he was full and I said you sure? And he went: uhhh... Nevermind. Keep going. And he'd open up his mouth suggesting I throw some more junk food at his face. I guess he was doing ok since he never really complained except for a rare groan or oomf. And here he is just chilling there moaning and getting an erection everytime I begin to massage his stomach. I guess I wasn't all that freaked out I mean its so cute watching him just whorff down whatever I put next to his face. But come on this wasn't healthy. I had gotten the cake out of the oven and I made a special icing. I iced the cake but I had a lot left over so i put it in a plastic tub and in the fridge. I was gonna bring him the cake but when I peeked out the kitchen he looked as happy as ever but his stomach was red and stretched and swollen. Nope. Not anymore. I brought it back in the kitchen and wrapped it up with clear wrap. Then put it in the fridge next to the icing. I stepped out and I could see him peeking over the massive dome which used to be a flat smooth stomach.  
"Did yew finish the cake?" He replied looking eager. I looked down and bit my lip.  
"Uhh... Yea. But look, I think you've eaten enough for tonight. We should go to bed and well.. tomorrow we should lay off too. Let you digest a little. And eat like normal people. We can have cereal for breakfast, share one of the pizzas for lunch, and order Chinese for dinner. Maybe even a slice of cake for desert..." He stared at me for a second.  
"But... but Im 'till hungry..." He pouted.  
I rolled my eyes and walked over next to him.  
"Come on, lets go to bed."  
"How 'bout we sleep in yor' room tonigh'." He smiled seductively. I knew what that meant. Of course I had a little twin bed and with his new size I would have to like sleep on top of him... And of course he was too sensitive for that. The only other option would be him sleeping on me but that we both new wouldn't work he was suggesting sex and right now I feel his stomach is just too sensitive. I sighed.  
"Not tonight 2-Dents, your stomach is really sensitive lets go sleep in your room." He huffed.  
"Fine." I grasped one of his hands and we team-work yanked him to his feet. He nearly tipped over on top of me with all the new weight but he steadied and smiled. His new stomach was about 3 feet from touching the floor and it was gurgling all loud. He panted as he tried to walk at weird angles but his gut rubbed against his thighs with every step. I sighed and reached down and grabbed as much of his flabby stomach I could lifting it up enough where he could walk normally. I glanced up and saw he was blushing crazily.  
"T-t-thanks." He said shyly. I nodded and we awkwardly waddled to his bedroom. When we got there we were both panting and I just collapsed onto his bed. I could hear him closing the door and then the lights went out. I could feel him as he awkwardly flopped on the bed next to me which caused it to creak. I scooted over as his stomach pushed me to the side of the bed. I turned over and saw him just staring at me. I yawned and reached down to his stomach. I knew he would want me to massage it since it was still all red and puffy. I massaged and worked the dough like fat threw my fingers. He moaned and stretched back revealing more of his stomach to me so I could rub it too. I smiled as he reached an arm out to me and pulled me closer. He kissed me on the forehead and I kissed his nose.  
"I luv yew." He said in a quiet raspy voice. He looked exhausted.  
"I love you too." I replied as my eyes began to droop and then finally close. We fell asleep together like that.

The next morning I stretched and turned over to wrap an arm around my now doughy companion. Only... he wasn't there. I leaned up still sleepy and looked around the room.  
"2D?" I called out. I got up and went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and put my hair up in a pony tail. I then walked out of the bathroom and to the carport door. I stepped out into the chilly carport and could see the Geep was gone... Either 2D left or Murdoc was still at a club from when he left yesterday. I shrugged and headed to my bedroom. I needed to change and 2D could be in there taking a shower. Him and Noodle prefer my shower because unlike Murdoc and Russel's I clean mine. I made my way to my room and swung open the door.  
"Hey 2D you in here?" I walked inside and flung off 2D's T-shirt I was wearing. I pulled on a pair of capris and a shirt with Aerropostal written on it. I looked in the mirror and smiled.  
"2D? You in the bathroom?" I yelled out again walking over to the bathroom. I opened it and there was no 2D... I heard a quiet groan from downstairs. It had to be 2D. I walked out and went over to the stairs. *CRUNCH!* I looked down to what I had stepped on and it looked like a potato chip or chip of some kind.  
"What the hell are you doing here.." I said bending down and picking it up. I'd throw it away in the kitchen. I walked down the rest of the steps and noticed a pizza box. and another. and some more chips. And another pizza box. I got to the kitchen and saw the pizzas from last night were missing. Along with the cake and icing.  
"RUSSEL! ...or 2D! Probably Russel!" I shouted out. I shut the fridge and heard a soft groan once more from the living room down the hall. I walked down avoiding the pizza boxes and such when I saw 2D. He was laying on the couch and was facing away from me. He was fucking butt naked. He was bloated more than last night and he was surrounded by empty pizza boxes, chip bags, and even the empty cake tin followed by the icing container which had been licked clean. He was massaging his stomach which was sagging down more than it was yesterday. I walked over to his side.  
"What the hell is all this?!" I said picking up some of the pizza boxes. He looked at me surprised.  
"OH! Uhh.. I was just... Umm." He said looking around frantically. I sighed and put the palms of my hands to my forehead. I rubbed in circles and then clapped.  
"I said we were gonna lay off today Stu! This is like really unhealthy!" I yapped. He leaned forward.  
"Lewk, I'm sorreh but I jus' was so hungry this' mornin' and yew were still asleep so I-" I motioned him to stop.  
"You need to just lay off and digest a little thats all I'm saying." I said quietly but aggravated. By looking at him I could tell he digested a little and his stomach was not as bloated and it had started to even out like his arms and legs were puffier. Even his face looked a little rounder. But by eating all that this morning his stomach was no longer sagging and creating rolls but once again puffed out crazily. He groaned.  
"How much did you eat." I said turning and picking up some more of the trash that laid around.  
"Well...I ate the pizzas. Then ate the cake, and icing, then I got some of the chips from up in the cupboard but I was still hungry so I ordered some more pizzas and I think thas' it." I stared at the wall in disbelief.  
"What is Murdoc gonna do when he sees you like this?!" I said standing up and turning to face him.  
"Oh we don't need ta' worry 'bout anyone else. They left us a note saying they'd be gone for the rest of the week including the weekend. Interview or somethin'." He shrugged and reached down to one of the bags of chips. I walked over and smacked his hand.  
"No more!" I snapped. He retracted his arm and looked up at me. I growled and turned back to cleaning his pig-sty  
"Yew don't need ta do that I got it." He said trying to stand up. I sighed.  
"Just stay there." I grabbed all the stuff I could carry and went into the kitchen to throw it away. Then I came back in and grabbed more. I took like 4 trips and I came back in with Windex and paper towels. I wiped down the tables and looked over to him. I noticed he had Icing and pizza sauce with crumbs all over his hands and around his mouth. Eew. I stood up and straightened out.  
"You need to take a bath 2D thats disgusting." I said motioning to his hands and face. He growled and slowly rolled off the couch and onto his stalk-like legs. He grunted and then pushed himself up. At least now he was a little evened out like his legs were a little wider and such. He waddled out of the room and in the direction of my room. I collapsed onto the couch he was laying on and noticed how nasty it was. Like it had crumbs and was like.. Sticky. I growled and stood up. I got the cleaning supplies and cleaned it up also. I wiped my forehead and I could hear the shower starting upstairs. I walked out of the room and saw the hallway covered in pizza boxes as well.  
"UGHHH!" I growled as I began to clean it up as well. I threw it away and went back into the living room. I collapsed down and got my phone out. I called Murdoc to see what the interview as 2D mentioned was all about. It ringed a little and then I heard him answer.  
_Oh hi there luv! Did yew get the note?_

Uhh yea... So an interview? Whats all that about?

Well its for this one TV channel me and Noodle are gonna talk and blah blah blah. They want to know about yew since they heard your a new member that kind of thing.

Ok well you guys stay safe I'll make sure 2D doesn't burn the house down or something.

I heard him cackle on the other line  
_Yep! That sure is Face ache! Just keep 'im in line and if you don't mind I need you and him to do the lyrics to 19-2000 in yor' spare time. I need one thats just the 2 luv birds ya know. I think the fans will luv it._

Sounds good Mudz, I won't keep you long tell Noodle I love her.

Yea yea whatever bye.

Bye.

*Click*  
I threw my phone on the couch and pushed myself up. I know 2D will be hungry when he comes out and I don't want him to be sneaking stuff when I'm not looking or something so I'll make him a sub sandwich that will hopefully hold him over. I walked over to the kitchen and made him an Italian sub. I brought it upstairs to my room and knocked on the door.  
"2D? Can I come in?"  
"Uhh... Well... I... Yes actually come in I need some help." I stood in silence for like 10 seconds. What the fuck did he need help with... I shook the thought out of my head and opened my door. He was standing there in his T-shirt which was like... SO small on him. He had managed to get underwear on which was restraining against his ass and I saw him drool a little when he saw the sandwich I had. I laughed and He looked a little hurt. I coughed.  
"Sorry! I uhh.. will go get you some of Russel's clothes." He sighed and pulled off his T-shirt which was super stretched and he could barely even get off. I placed the sandwich down on my bed side table and walked out. It was like 1 pm and I'd like to do some shopping or something. Just get out I'd been crammed in the house for like a week now. I knew Russel's clothes would still be a little to big for him so I grabbed him a belt too. I went back into my room and of course the sandwich was gone and he was standing there looking in the mirror. He still hadn't noticed me and so I stepped back and watched as he looked himself up and down. He turned to see himself at all angles and then he grabbed at his stomach. He picked it up and dropped it and watched as it bounced up and down. He laughed and did it again. and again. and again. Then he turned and looked at him from the side.  
"Hey there Sadie, how ya doin girl?" He said to himself as if practicing. He raised an eyebrow and winked.  
"I'm just chilling." He said stretching making his stomach more prominent. He grinned seductively and laughed.  
"Damn I look good!" He said turning to grab the sandwich only there was none left. His stomach growled loudly and He sighed looking down at his gut. He poked it and then collapsed onto my bed. I then stepped in being loud so he knew I was there. He raised his head and smiled.  
"Thanks..." He said grabbing the clothes. I nodded.  
"Do you think we could go out today?" He looked at me like I had just said the stupidest thing in the world.  
"I can't leave! Look at me! Also what about lunch?" I sighed.  
"I just gave you lunch..." I looked down.  
"That was it?!" He snapped. I raised an eyebrow at his tone of voice which was now super pissed.  
"Well I guess I could make something else..."  
"How bout a lot of things?!" He said getting closer to me. I whimpered.  
"Sure." I turned and stepped out of the room. I went down to the kitchen and got cooking. Why the fuck was he so pissed? Was he crabby because he hadn't eaten? That sounds crazy but hey that could be it. I heard his footsteps as he came and stood in the doorway of the kitchen. He growled.  
"Is it done yet!?" I turned to face him.  
"Uhh... no? I just started cooking!" I pushed the strands of hair out of my eyes and turned back to the stove. He stormed up next to me.  
"Why is it taking so long?!" He grunted and watched as I mixed and salted and cooked.  
"What are you cooking?!" I sighed.  
"I'm making spaghetti with bread sticks Macaroni and then maybe corn dogs with popcorn."  
"It doesn't take fucking forever to cook popcorn!" He snarled.  
"2D its been like 5 minutes and its gonna be kettle corn." I said quietly.  
"Well blooty' hurry up!" He snapped.  
"2D what is your problem why are you so pissed?!"  
"I'm not fucking pissed why is it taking so long for you to cook the fucking easiest things in the world?!" He said grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.  
"2D stop your scaring me!" I shouted which sounded pretty pathetic but whatever, he was.  
He grabbed tighter and growled. I kicked him as hard as I could in the stomach and he made a loud OOF and let me go.  
"2D, Go in the living room. Stay there. I'll bring to food in, in a second." I said as calmly as possible. He grunted and made his way out of the room. I ran my fingers threw my hair and panted deeply. Why was he doing that?! I looked at my shoulders which had red fingerprints on them. I whimpered and poked them. I turned back to the food and finished the popcorn. I poured it into a bowl and the bowl was huge because I had made like what would be 6 bags if I used the bag kind. I brought it to him and he was sitting on the couch rubbing his stomach which was growling loudly and he was groaning. As soon as he smelt the popcorn he snatched it out of my hands and began whorfing it down. Since he was growing his appetite was as well. I knew he would be done with it soon so I sprinted to the kitchen and made some more. As it was cooking the spaghetti was done and the pot was about as big as a yoga ball. I grabbed it as tightly as I could and heaved it off the stove. I slowly made my way to him and I could see he was running low on popcorn. He smiled as I sat the big pot on the coffee table. I placed a fork next to it which I doubted he would use but whatever. His stomach was gurgling and spazzing as he took bite after bite, handful after handful of popcorn. I went back into the kitchen and pulled the corndogs and bread out of the oven. I placed them to cool and poured the second round of popcorn in a bowl. I wiped my forehead and stepped up on the counter. I grabbed the cupboard handle to reveal little debbie cakes, chips, and pretty much every junk food possible. It was Russel's "Emergency storage" I'd replace it all later but right now I just wanted to make sure 2D was satisfied because I knew as long as he had food in his mouth he wasn't mad. I grabbed like 12 boxes of little debby cakes and 8 bags of chips. I brought them in one armful after another and then the corndogs and breadsticks were cooled down so I brought them in there too. I collapsed on the chair in front of him and watched as he finished off all the popcorn and went onto the spaghetti. Of course he ignored the fork and stuck his face in the pot. I wrinkled up my nose as I could hear loud snorts and Squirts and bites coming from him as he ate the spaghetti. I nearly gagged when he leaned up and his mouth was surrounded with spaghetti sauce and he grabbed a handful of little debby cakes downing them and then putting his face back in the pot. I couldn't stand watching him so I stood up and started for the hallway.  
"Where *Gulp* are you *Burp* going?!" He called out threw bites.  
"Its disgusting watching you eat."  
"Come *Smack* Rub my *Snort* stomach." I froze. I didn't even want to go near him. He was pissed at the moment and also was like really disgusting. I sighed and spun on my heel to face him. Russel's clothes he was wearing were better fitted now and his doughy center was peaking out from under the shirt. I grinned as I got disturbingly turned on a little. i went over to him and peeled off the shoes I was wearing. He laid back and I sat on his stomach which was bulging out once again. He grinned as I began to pull up his shirt and massage his doughy pale center. He moaned as he began to grow bigger and heavier at that. The little sofa we were sitting on began to creak as he downed food by the pound. He got an erection as I moved up and down scooping up his fat and massaging it. I then moved from massaging him to feeding him. I'd grab a little deby cake and he'd put down the spaghetti bowl and I'd drop it in his mouth. He had like a double chin and he had to weigh at least 350 pounds at the moment. I grinned as he finally finished the huge bowl of spaghetti and he plopped it to the side. He groaned as he leaned forward with me still on his chest and grabbed the tray covered with Bread sticks. He handed the tray to me and leaned back. He opened his mouth suggesting I feed them to him. I shrugged and held one in front of his face. It wasn't like last night where he would slowly bite after bite he was literally forcing it down his throat and then opening his mouth for another in a matter of seconds. I got more worried for his health as we finally moved on to corndogs. I Pulled them off the sticks and would give them to him.  
"Are you sure your doing ok?"  
"Mmff..." He'd moan.  
"We can stop if you want." And his eyes would shoot open and he'd shake his head, I'd sigh as he'd open his mouth suggesting I feed him more... I gladly did is all I'm gonna say. I hadn't noticed but his hands moved up and were near my chest. I laughed.  
"Go ahead." I said in a quiet tone. His thick hands flung onto my cleavage as he moaned and swallowed. I looked back and he had a crazy erection. I laughed. He was getting bigger by the seconds and had to at least weigh 360 pounds by now. I noticed his shirt and pants were not doing so good. As in his shirt was riding up farther and farther and his belt I had given him was digging into his stomach. I put down the tray and he grabbed my hand. He had a worried expression on his face.  
"Don't worry I'm not leaving!" I laughed and he slowly let go. I reached down and carefully undid the belt and his stomach shot out and oozed from the confinement of the belt. I heaved up some more of his fat and was able to unbutton his pants which were also a little tight. I nodded in satisfaction as his stomach squeezed out even more. I reached down from off him and grabbed a bag of chips.  
"I have an idea..."  
"Mmmf?"  
"Wait here." I hopped off his stomach and ran out to the carport. I went over to the little shed and grabbed a funnel. I washed it out good and brought it back to the living room. 2D was sitting up holding an almost empty bag of chips.  
"2D! Thats my job!"  
"Well you took so long I thought I'd just..." He saw the funnel in my hand and trailed off. He grinned seductively.  
"Les' dew it!" He fell back and I climbed back on top of him. I placed the end of the funnel in his mouth and he opened widely.  
"Is this what you want?" I said seductively.  
"MMMF!" He grunted.  
"Is that a yes?"  
"MMM HMM!" I grinned and poured the chips down into the funnel. The funnel was empty in a matter of seconds. His stomach rose like another inch and I grinned. I reached over and grabbed another bag. I dumped it in the funnel and he happily swallowed it. I poured in 2 bags at once and he swallowed it in the same speed.  
"Holy shit 2D!" I'd say everytime.


	4. Chapter 4

2D's POV

I don't know why I had been so mean to Sadie earlier. Or even why I touched her. I didn't want to but I was so God damn hungry! I ate like crazy that morning but here I am again eating whatever Sadie shoved down that funnel. It wasn't like before where I was kind of regretting it. I never wanted her to stop. She nearly tore threw everything in the kitchen trying to get anything in that funnel so I wasn't complaining. I could feel all the clothes getting tight but it was nice having Sadie there with me. She did so much for me. I love her. I love her so much. I wanted to say sorry. For touching her when I shouldn't have. But of course its kinda hard when you have a funnel shoved in your mouth. I'm not saying she was forcing me or anything. If anything I was forcing her to feed me. I had gotten full finally and I looked down. She was sitting on my stomach looking down at me.  
"We...We don't have anything else..." She retracted like I was gonna smack her or something. I got upset and spit out the funnel.  
"Hey! Hey look at me!" She worriedly looked down.  
"Its...its...its okay! I can... I can run to the store real quick! And uhh... Get you all the food you want! Or maybe we could get food! Don't be mad I'm gonna go get food! Ok? Ill be right back just sit and I'll-"  
"Sadie! Its fine! I'm full! And im sorry! I'm so so sorry!" She looked at me frantically.  
"I didn't mean to put you through all this!" I said rubbing my fingers threw her hair. She squeezed her eyes shut.  
"You scared me so bad..." I grabbed her face and made her look at me.  
"Sadie I'm so sorry if ever do anything like that ever again stop me do you understand?"  
She still looked terrified but at least my words were giving her some comfort.  
"o..Okay.." She whispered. I grabbed her and pulled her closer. I laid there and just let her hug me for a while and then I noticed she wasn't moving.  
"Sadie?" I leaned up and looked down at her. She was completely asleep! I'd fucking worked her til she passed out. I wrinkled my brow and realized how fucking full I was. I grunted and laid back down. It wasn't even 3pm and I had eaten enough for like 10 people. Had Sadie even eaten for the past 3 days?! I don't remember her ever eating anything! And if she was correct the house was empty of food and it was all in my stomach. Shit shit shit! I held her and awkwardly stood up. I placed her down on the couch where I was and she buried her head in the pillow. I smiled at how cute she was when she was asleep and then I turned to the kitchen. I could order food but theres no way I could answer the door like this. I'd either scare them away or get the cops called since I was practically naked since I guess all my clothes or should I say Russel's clothes ripped off. His shirt had ridden above my belly button and my pants were practically in shreds. I made my way into the kitchen and noticed how clean it was... I looked around. All of the bowls were cleaned. All the cabinets were bare. She was cleaning while she cooked! Holy shit! I opened the fridge which was bare accept for stuff like condiments and such but then I saw a little sub sandwich she must had missed... Perfect she'd love it. I pulled it out and grabbed a plate. I placed it on it and flung it in the microwave. It beeped and I pulled it out. Ooohhh it smelt soooo good. Maybe I should try it. Make sure it doesn't need salt or... anything. I don't want to give her a disgusting sandwich right? I waddled awkwardly over to the table and sat down. I took a big bite and slowly chewed. It could use some mustard... I went over to the fridge and grabbed it. I waddled back to the sandwich and squirted it on. I tried it with the mustard ya know... To see if it needed anymore. And it needed some more. So I put some on and then I got some cheese from the fridge. I placed it carefully on the sandwich and I took another big bite and thought it needed some mayonaise. I got some mayo and applied it. Took a big bite and it needed Lettuce. I got some and put it on. Taking a huge bite out of the sub sandwich. I moaned as I tasted how good it was. Jelly? Why not! i Splashed it on and took a bite. Chocolate chips? Sure! Took a bite. Whipped cream? I suppose! Another big bite. I realized I had applied pretty much everything followed with a bite. Before I knew it her delicious sandwich was gone.  
"Shit." I scolded myself. I sighed. I guess I could wake her up and tell her to get Chinese food. I know she's uncomfortable about her being the only one eating or someone focuses on how much she needs to eat and stuff so I doubt it would work. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head. I really needed to smoke. I grabbed a lighter and cigarettes from off the coffee table and I went out to the front yard. I stood in the breeze and looked out. I could see a car... Normally cars don't drive down here unless we know them or something... I waited and saw they pulled into the yard. SHIT! It was Sadie's parents! Shit shit shit! I dove inside and ran to the living room. I grabbed Sadie's shoulder.  
"SADIE?!" Her eyes shot open.  
"WHAT?! 2D?! Whats going on?!"  
"Your parents are here!" She knew exactly what I was talking about. They were like super protective and always thinking bad about her being in the band and if they saw me like this then they might just freak out and take her home. She stood up and grabbed my hand. She dragged me into a bedroom and shut the door.  
"Lock it!" I heard her call from the other side. My fingers fumbled around for the lock and I finally locked it. I heard her running away as her parents knocked on the door. I could hear her opening the door.  
"Hi!" Came two older sounding voices.  
"Oh hi there guys!" Then shuffling. I could hear them walking in the house and sitting down in the living room.  
"Where are the guys...?" I heard her dad say.  
"Oh uhh they had an interview."  
"They all left you here?"  
"Well you know I'm not an official member of the band."  
"Well normally they leave Stuart with you."  
"He had to go with them."  
"That bastard! Leaving you all alone!" Her dad never was all that fond of me...  
"Dad no no no he had to leave!"  
"Honey why don't you come stay with us while they're gone."  
"What? No no no its fine im fine here by myself"  
I heard shuffling.  
"Is this.. a pizza box?" Oh shit they found one of the pizza boxes from this morning.  
"Oh! Thats mine!"  
"You ate an entire pizza?" I could hear her mom say.  
"Well uhh yea I was hungry mom."  
"You've never eaten an entire pizza in your life!"  
"I guess I was really hungry..."  
"I suppose so. Have they been treating you okay? You look a little weak." That of course was my fucking fault. ugh.  
"Yea I'm fine mom."  
"Well okay we just wanted to check in on you. We brought you some food since they can't seem to cook anything right." Also true.  
"Thanks mom..."  
"If you need help with anything you have our number!"  
"Okay well thanks for stopping by!" I heard them getting up and then I heard the door shutting.  
"The coast is clear!" I heard Sadie shout out. I opened the door and glanced on the table. They weren't kidding when they said they left her food. It was covered in cakes and pies and lasagnas and tacos. My stomach gurgled angrily when I thought of eating anymore. I was stuffed to the brim of throwing up but yet here I was thinking of eating anymore. Sadie must had seen me drooling over it because she laughed.  
"You can have it if you want." She smiled. I shook my head.  
"No no no its yours!" I nodded not moving my site from the delicious food laid out on the table.  
"2D its fine you can eat it I'm not hungry!" I looked up at Sadie. How was she not starving to death?! I shook the thought of eating it out of my head.  
"Sadie eat it before I do." I played around.  
"2D seriously eat it."  
"No its yours!"  
"Its fine 2D you know I won't." I scratched the back of my head, the chance of eating was once again in place. My stomach cried out against me even getting close to the food. I swallowed.  
"I don't want it." She said soothingly walking over to me.  
"I don't... want it... either..." I said slowly walking over to the couch.  
"I don't want it at all... I'm full..." I sat down and grabbed one of the cakes.  
"I'm so full..." My stomach cried as I grabbed a piece and swallowed it. It was sooo good. I grinned and grabbed more and more pieces shoving them down my throat. No stopping me now Sadie sat across from me and got on her phone. In a matter of 20 minutes the table was completely empty and my stomach was streched beyond belief. I stood up and my stomach was touching the floor! I looked at Sadie crazily.  
"Look!" I stared at my huge gut which stuck out like 4 feet. I had to be like 500 pounds... Sadie stared at me in wonder.  
"Lets go weigh you..." She said astonished.


	5. Chapter 5

Sadie's POV

When 2D stepped on that scale I was scared of 2 things. One,That he would be upset when a huge number appeared and Two, the scale would break beneath his huge girth. I watched as he awkwardly stepped up on the little scale that creaked and churned beneath his fat feet. I stood in the doorway leaning against it as 2D closed his eyes and crossed his fingers. The beep noise sounded motioning that it had loaded his weight. His eyes shot open and he looked down. He sighed and tried to move his stomach at weird angles. I watched and smirked as he tried turning around and bending.  
"Sadie?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Could yew... Read the number fo' me? I uhh... Can't seem... ta... be able ta'... see it..." He turned and shuffled some more. I laughed and walked over to him. I moved his gut out of the way and kneed down.  
"Holy Shit!"  
"Wot?! Wot does it say?!" He said shuffling around.  
"556!"  
"No way!" He laughed jumping off the scale and jumping up and down. I laughed as the ground around us vibrated from him bounding around like that.  
"YEAH!" He laughed and shouted. He swung down and picked me up squeezing me close to his rock hard stomach.  
"2D! Do you realize you are 5x bigger than you were yesterday?!" He stopped bouncing and he held me out to look at.  
"Holy shit your right!" He said looking more worried.  
"I think we should just stop. I mean. I'm happy for you and all... but Its just... not healthy." He frowned.  
"Sadie I don't care about my weight! I could care less if I was 1000 pounds! I don't care about being healthy!"  
"2D..."  
"I said I don't care I want to be bigger!" All of assuden I teared up. Out of fucking no where. He stopped yelling and stared at me.  
"I just... I just don't want to loose you!" I sniffled. He squeezed me.  
"I'm not going anywhere luv." He looked into my eyes.  
"I really just want to be bigger..." He said looking down. I realized I was acting a little rude.  
"Its okay...I just want us to be careful is all." He put me down and I realized that his stomach was like it was yesterday.. It was puffy and red and swollen. It must had been fucking painful. I whimpered. I stuck my hands out and began to massage him once again. He moaned out loudly and put his hands on the sides of his stomach. I massaged and rubbed and grinned until I noticed he had a huge erection. I backed off since it was like right next to my face and he blushed.  
"Oh... uhhmmm... I.. yea..."  
I blushed as well.  
"You had... uh... nevermind..." I said placing my hands back on his swollen abdomen. But instead of rubbing I pulled him into a hug. I couldn't reach my arms around him. It was like 5pm and I was kinda hungry. Not alot. I'm never really hungry... Like ever. I knew we didn't have any food though so I just ignored it. He wrapped his arms around me as well.  
"Wot the blooty fuck are we gonna tell Murdoc." he said squeezing me tighter.  
"I have no idea. He will just have to get used to XXXL 2D."  
"I guess..."  
"He wanted us to record by the way."  
"Record what?"  
"In the studio! 19-2000! Remember when we thought he was drunk? I guess he was actually being serious and we have to literally do that now."  
"Why 19-2000 its like the least romantic song ever." He sighed.  
"How about we write a song?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"I neva write the songs. Mudz says its cuz im so stupid I'll never be able to." I smirked.  
"Who cares what he says! Lets do it!" I smiled and squeezed him.  
"Well.. Uh... I guess.." He slowly waddled out of the bathroom behind me and to the recording studio. I sat down at a little desk and began to jolt down some stuff our song could be called.  
"Ooh! How about... To Binge! Because I've been Binge-eating!" 2D called from behind me.  
"Not bad Stu!" I laughed and wrote down the title To Binge on top of a paper of sheet music. After about 3 hours of hard work We finally had all the lyrics and the beat down. We both began the song and man we sounded pretty fucking good! We recorded an actual CD and labeled it TO BINGE. I laid it on Murdoc's desk and we listened to it. 2D swayed his head to the music and I tapped my foot. It was a pretty, yet danceable song. I leaned back in one of the swivel chairs and watched as 2D awkwardly sat down in the other one. He put his feet up on the table and leaned back as well. I stared at the chair as I saw it shake and tremble. I tried not to laugh because I knew what was gonna happen next. 2D began to sway his head again when his stomach groaned. It groaned hard enough for the chair to finally give out beneath his massive weight. The chair squished down like a slinky and practically went flat beneath his fat ass. I laughed as I watched him tumble out of the chair and fall flat on his back.  
"Hey... Ouuuchhh..." I laughed and snorted then realize I looked like a douche bag and I went over and helped him up. His stomach was still gurgling and he was staring down at it.  
"I... uhh... Gotta go to the bathroom!" He ran out at an awkward angle so he wouldn't trip over his fat stomach. I laughed longer and new he was just digesting so it was normal. I looked down at the CD... Murdoc would probably love it. I smiled and made my way to the living room.  
~-=LATER=-~

I sat on the couch snuggled up in a blanket watching a movie when 2D walked in. His stomach was less gigantic and more so evened out through out him. He had a noticeable double chin and he had 3 huge doughy fat rolls. His arms and legs were the size of tree trunks. He had nothing but a pair of Russel's underwear on and he waddled over to me. He plopped down on the end of the couch and I scooted my legs up to me to make room for him. This couch was made for 3 people but it was barely fitting 2. He stretched and looked over at me.  
"Soo..." He said.  
"Soooo..."  
"What dew yew wanna dew?"  
"I don't care name something."  
"Well I'm a littl' hungry but I also kinda wanna have sex soooo..."  
"How bout a little bit of both?" I grinned seductively. He nodded quickly and I reached down and grabbed my phone. I dialed the Chinese restaurant and made probably one of the longest order I ever had in my entire life. I looked over at 2D.  
"Should we go to my bedroom or is here good?"  
"Here's good." I grinned and flung off my shirt while 2D fidgeted around with his underwear. I crawled on his stomach to his face and gave him a long slow kiss while I yanked at the cotton shorts I was wearing. 2D finally got his underwear off and he laid there butt naked while I laid on his stomach in my bra and panties. He pushed his lips against mine as well and I reached down to grop at his stomach while he pealed off my bra. He grabbed a tit in each hand and massaged them while I massaged his stomach up and down. I felt his hands trail down from my cleavage to my ass and then his thumbs got caught on the edge of my underwear and he yanked down leaving me completely nude. He looked at me and grinned. I climbed off and laid on the couch next to him while his throbbing cock twitched around. He put a fat knee on one side and the other on my other side. I looked up and saw his face as he put the tip inside. He grinned while I got situated with his now grinding cock in my vagina. He yelped out.  
"More?"  
"More!" He shoved the rest in still grinding and I moaned. He grinned for a while and I could tell he was about to cum. He pulled out and laid down beside me. I stood up and let him lay down and then I climbed on top of him and laid my head down and I took a real quick nap. He did as well but every now and then I could feel his hand on my thigh or cleavage or I could hear his stomach growling and he'd groan. I woke up to the sound of thumping on the door. I threw a blanket around my core and went over to the door. A little Chinese guy answered and grinned. I rolled my eyes and snatched the many many many heavy bags of Chinese food from him. I threw 5 100s at his face and slammed the door.  
"Keep the change!" I turned to 2D who was sitting up and anxiously staring at the food I was grasping. I must admit I was pretty hungry I Hadn't eaten in around 4 days now accept a bite of 2D's food every now and then. But I saw how much he wanted it so I just gave it all to him. He happily opened the first container of food and whorfed down the noodles and sauce. He cracked open the next one, and the next one, and the next one, and the next one. And went through around 35. I stared at him in disbelief as he opened the 36th. His stomach was stretched and red of course. And I learned to ignore his constant groans or whines or when his stomach would growl at him to stop because it was already stuffed to the brim. It was pretty sad actually watching him eat because his eyes were 10000x bigger than his stomach and it would whine at him to stop but he never would. I wouldn't want to say it but hell I'm saying it he looked pretty fucking greedy. By his 50th container of Chinese food I was kind of worried... He had to be full enough to throw up but yet here he was still whorfing it down. I tried to order enough to where he wouldn't want to finish it and I might be able to get one he doesn't swallow. But that didn't look like it was gonna happen. I noticed he had slowed down considerably which was a relief but I, genius me, said:  
"Are you done?" His head snapped up and he laughed.  
"Not even close!" He grinned and sped up and began practically tearing threw all the boxes of Chinese food. They began to pile up around him and it was kinda stressing me out because I knew I would have to clean it. His stomach was about the size of 8 yoga balls smashed into one big yoga ball. Which would be his stomach. He had insane stretch marks up and down his sides and he reached for his 60th container only to realize he couldn't reach it. He leaned farther and still couldn't! His stomach blocked the side. He growled loudly as his plump little fingers felt around for the container.  
"Sadie!"  
"What?"  
"Get that!" He said pointing to the box. I sighed and walked over to him. I grabbed a couple of the containers and climbed up onto his stomach so I could get to his round face. I poured it into his gaping mouth and he swallowed it without even chewing. I poured the next, and the next, and the next as I began to go higher up and I realized it was because he was gaining weight so fast it had no where to go but up. I fed him until we got to his 100th container. I held it just before his lips and he reached up with his mouth trying to eat it.  
"2D I think thats good."  
"Mmmf!" He said threw smacks and swallows.  
"I honestly think we've given you enough today..."  
"Mmmmm!" He whined. I sighed and tilted the container into his mouth. I grabbed the next and teared it open. Why was I even doing this... I poured the next 10 in and tried it again.  
"2D lets go I'm tired and you have had enough."  
"Mmm!?" He whined out. I sighed and grabbed the next one. His stomach was stretching far enough to where it was resting on the coffee table and I could feel him vibrating. I looked down and he must had noticed because he went:  
"Mmmf?"  
"Why are you shaking?"  
"Mmm Mmm"  
"What do you mean your not the one shaking?" All of assuden the couch we had been sitting on split beneath him and he collapsed onto his back. I flung off and smacked my head on the wall.  
"Unng!" I could hear him freaking out.  
"I'm... I'm coming... are you okay?" I called out holding my head and standing up. I went over to realize he was completely fine but was still hungry. Wow. How wonderful. I held he back of my head and looked around for the Chinese food. I saw it a couple feet away and I went over and grabbed it. I poured a couple in his mouth then walked around to where the couch was. It was completely split down the middle. Springs and cushion stuff shot out every where. I sighed as I heard him whining again. I walked next to his face and began pouring in the food once more. From my angle his stomach was towering farther than he was tall. It shot out like 9 feet and I highly doubt he could even move. I poured another in and reached for the next only there wasn't another one..  
"Oh shit..."  
"Mmmf?" I heard him whimper.  
"We're all out." He swallowed.  
"Already?!"  
"2D... you've had like 180 of those..." He raised an eyebrow.  
"No way!"  
"Uhh yes way.. I doubt you can even get up now." He laughed.  
"I'm not immobile I can blooty walk I'm not that much of a fat ass." He leaned up and put one leg up. He tried to push himself up but he fell flat on his face. The entire house practically trembled as he tried to get up again. I sighed and went over next to his face. I grabbed his arm and tried to help pull him to his feet. We were able to get him at a weird angle and you couldn't even see his legs but hey he was standing. He had a layer of sweat all over him and was barely moving in the direction of the stairs. Oh shit. The stairs.  
-=50 MINUTES LATER=-

I collapsed onto 2D's bed while he stood at the entrance. I waited for the light to turn off and him to come collapse next to me only.. He never came. I looked up and saw him still standing just outside his door.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"I...I can't..."  
"What?!"  
"I can't fit threw the door frame." Shit. I sat up and walked over to him. It was true there was no way he could get in threw there. I told him to back up and I squeezed past him and behind him. He squished up against the door frame while I tried to shove him from behind.

-=20 MINUTES LATER=-

I collapsed on the bed and waited for 2D to collapse onto the bed... I waited... and waited...  
"Uhh Sadie?"  
"What?!" I said annoyed.  
"Can you get up real quick?" I growled and stood up off the bed. He collapsed onto the bed and the entire room shook. I nearly fell to the ground from the intense shaking. I looked over to his bed and he took up literally all of it. He laid belly up and sighed.  
"Night luv!"  
I sighed and climbed onto him and tried to adjust to a good angle where I could sleep.  
"Yea.. Night..." I said closing my eyes.  
I woke up like 10 minutes later because I was fucking freezing. I looked to where the breeze was coming from and realized the door frame was completely demolished and the door laid astray to the side from where we finally shoved 2D in here. I slid down his massive dome of a stomach and went to the side of the bed. I grabbed at some of the fat that laid next to me and I climbed on the bed beneath it. I placed his fat back down and used it as a warm, cozy, blanket. I smiled as I finally fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

2D's POV

woke up to the feeling of something on my back. I groaned and rolled over. A bug or something. Creepy. I heard a quiet cry come from behind me.  
"Wot..." I said quietly turning over.  
"BE CAREFUL!" I leaned up and turned to face whoever was laying beside me. Of course Sadie laid there. Her hair was all crazy and there were bags under her eyes. She was panting crazily and scooping the blankets up to her. I towered over her a good 4 feet and she was about 20x smaller wide-wise. She looked panicked and she fell out of the bed. I raised an eyebrow and looked down at her.  
"Yew okay luv? What happened?!"  
"Your saying you didn't hear me last night?!"  
"Wot?"  
"You rolled over on top of me!" My eyes widened.  
"Oh my God I'm so sorry!" I leaned down and helped her back up. I was planning on just staying in bed all day watching movies. That sounded pretty good. Sadie climbed ontop of my stomach and laid there rubbing the sides of her temples. My stomach growled and I knew it was time for breakfast. Sadie must had known too because she sighed and sat up.  
"I guess I'll go to the store..."  
"What do I do till then?" I whimpered grabbing handfuls of the fat that surrounded me.  
"Hold off. I'll try and be fast but I need to get a lot of food so it could be an issue." I grunted. She hopped off the bed and got one of my T-Shirts. She slid it on and put on some little jean shorts beneath it. She got a rubberband and did a little duck tail on the t-shirt so it didn't look so baggy. She looked in the mirror and pulled on some black shiny boots. She grabbed her purse and headed over to the door way.  
"I'll try and be quick." She smiled then headed out threw the busted out opening. I was left alone with my growling belly in my freezing room. I laid back onto my fat and prayed Sadie would hurry. My stomach gurgled so loudly I felt sick. I couldn't take it. I leaned down and grabbed the phone. I dialed the pizza place and ordered a inhumanly amount. The guy on the line asked if it was for a party or something. I sighed. Yea, party. Go to Kong studios and to the second door at the end of the lot. I'll be in there the money will be on the door just leave the pizzas there."  
"Odd request but whatever I'll be there your total is 890$"  
"890?!"  
"Sir you ordered 45 pizzas."  
"Right... Could I get 10 Containers of coke with that?"  
"That brings your total to 1005$" I sighed and looked down at my stomach.  
"Ok..." I looked around the room and found Sadie's extra savings... I'll pay her back later this was an emergency. I grabbed it and counted out 1010$... It probably wasn't smart leaving it outside but who cares. I somehow managed to get out of bed and roll over to the empty door way. I put the money under a rock and went back to the bed. My stomach was freaking out and gurgling so loudly I bet the neighbors could hear it... If... if we had neighbors. Around 15 minutes later I could hear a truck pulling up. I peaked out the doorway and saw like a pickup truck. Two guys hopped out and went to the back. They opened the trunk and pizzas were stacked neatly inside. They took trips bringing it up to the doorway and then they got the cokes out of the front. They grabbed the money and counted it. They then drove off without a sign. I might be able to eat it before Sadie gets here and gets mad. I was gonna try. I rolled outside and grabbed the pizzas one by one throwing them on the bed. Then I did the cokes. And I crawled back into bed. I began to gorge the pizzas quicker than I had ever eaten in my life. I knew there wasn't a lady in the room so I ate crazily sticking my face into it and smacking loudly. I would burp and pant and fart as I made my way threw the pizzas. I had gotten threw about 10 when I could feel the wonderful feeling. It was a fucking insane feeling that for some reason turned me on. When I was at the point of being so full it hurts and man it turned me on. I swallowed the last piece of my 15th pizza when I realized how fucking big I actually was. I looked down and noticed theres no way I could ever ride a car. Or go on tour. Or even fucking take a shower. Sadie will have to like.. hose me down or something. I sighed and grinned as I stuffed my face in my 20th pizza. My stomach ballooned and took up 90% of my vision. I snarled and ate piece after piece as my stomach enlarged to around 20 yoga balls. I noticed I had started to take up a big portion of the fucking room holy shit. I turned from the pizzas to the cokes and swallowed an entire bottle in one fucking chug. I knew Sadie would be able to tell I got food if I kept going because My stomach was gonna stop growling and being all flabby but more hard because its so stuffed. I shrugged and downed the next 5 pizzas lightning speed. The boxes piled around me and I tried to shove them all under my king sized bed. I had 20 Pizzas left I could do it. I squeezed my eyes shut and whorfed down 10 as quickly as possible. All of assuden I heard Sadie pulling up in her motorcycle. Shit shit shit! I whorfed down pizza after pizza and I was done! I chugged the sodas and stuffed the evidence under my bed. I laid back on my bed casually. She stepped in.  
"Hey! Sorry it took so long you must be starving!" I felt guilty as fuck but I looked at her and smiled.  
"Yep. I'm sooo hungry..."  
"I practically made that store go out of business come look at the trailer!" I leaned forward and looked at her motorcycle. The trailer that was attached to it was completely covered with 100s of plastic bags.  
"I hope your hungry because look what else I got! She held up a huge funnel with a long tube attached to the end of it. She handed me the end suggesting I put it in my mouth.  
"Wait how are you gonna get that stuff down this little tube?"  
"Thats why I got this."  
She rolled in a HUGE container that looked like one of those water thingies only the stuff in it was brown. I raised an eyebrow.  
"Isn't it great?!" She set it up and it was like 4 feet taller than her and it stood like 5 feet in every direction.  
"What is it?"  
"Well that stuff in it is chocolate milkshake... And then you just suck on the funnel thing and enjoy!" I gulped. I mean I'll gladly fucking eat it but I was freaking full from my earlier binge also. She must had noticed because she nodded to my stomach.  
"What did you find some food around here?" She said panting from moving the heavy container.  
"Uhh... yea... surprising right?"  
"Yeah I guess... Lets try it out!" I swallowed and put the end of the tube in my mouth.  
"Ready?" I gave a supporting thumbs up and she twisted the nozzle attached to the tank of chocolate milkshake and the stuff squirted into my mouth so fast I had to literally grit my teeth so that the tube didn't fly out. I moaned as I could feel it filling my cheeks and pouring down my throat and cur-plunking into my expanding stomach. It was growing faster than it ever had and man I was enjoying every second of it. She must had noticed because she smiled.  
"You just enjoy yourself I'm gonna pull the trailer up to the door. She stepped out and left me alone with this wonderful machine thing. I sucked and I was at least a foot larger in every direction just from the short amount of time I've been using it. It was about an eighth empty and my stomach was starting to creak. I ignored it and kept on chugging. Sadie pulled the motorcycle up to where all the food she bought was just laying there practically right in front of me. She swung off the motorcycle and walked over to my side. She stuck a hand up to my stomach. I could barely feel her hand now. I towered up like 10 feet over her and she looked so tiny from my point of view. She climbed up my stomach and got to my face. She laid back and chilled while I grew bigger in every direction in seconds. I had to be like 1000 pounds. Sadie would talk to me but I couldn't even listen I was just focused on swallowing drink after drink. I noticed I seemed so hungry like I hadn't eaten in days but yet I just had 45 pizzas 10 cokes and the day before I had so fucking much food. I can't even remember what all I had. I leaned back and realized I felt something cold on my stomach. I turned my down head as far as I could and noticed my stomach was touching the wall from where I was sitting! My eyes widened as I could see my stomach spreading out against the wall and expanding even farther. I closed my eyes and leaned back. This machine was so nice I didn't even have to chew it just made me expand. It took literally no effort what so ever. I could probably even take a nap. That's actually exactly what I did. When I woke up Sadie was laying on my stomach right next to my face curled up and sleeping. I noticed that my stomach was literally like so puffed out that it was filling like half of the room and my room was around the size of your average garage times 2. I don't think I could even go into the bathroom. I also noticed that the wall was creaking from my stomach pushing against it so hard. I looked at the tank and it was like halfway empty. My stomach was SO LOUD. It was gurgling so much it was probably like a massage chair for Sadie. I could feel everything on me expanding. My cheeks, my fingers, my dick, my fucking ass. It was insanity. I just didn't refuse and just kept swallowing. Sadie I noticed was trembling. I looked at her closer.  
"Mmmmf?" I groaned threw the tube. She didn't move.  
"MMMF!?" She shot open and looked around frantically.  
"Oh.. Sorry.. I fell asleep-HOLY SHIT!"  
"Mmf?" She stared at me for like 30 seconds without looking away. Her mouth hung open and then closed.  
"You...Your about to hit your head!"  
"Mmmf?" I looked up and the ceiling was literally right next to my face.  
"MMMF!"  
"Uhh stay calm! I'm gonna go turn off the machine!"  
"Mmmf!" She stood up and frantically climbed down the side of my stomach. I could feel myself growing closer and closer to smashing into the ceiling. The flow of the milkshake never stopped. It kept on coming in at the same speed. I could feel her climbing back up.  
"There I turned it off."  
"MMMF!"  
"Oh shit! 2D you have to stop sucking on it! Spit it out!" I nodded and tried to spit it out. My teeth never let go of the tube. My eyes widened.  
"Spit it out!" I heard her yell again. I couldn't stop sucking on it it tasted so fucking good. I looked at her worriedly and she put her hands to her mouth as I felt the top of my head hit the ceiling.  
"Mmm.." I moaned as I could feel my stomach expanding. I didn't even focus on the fact that my head was literally about to bust threw the ceiling. I could see Sadie shaking her head and then running off. I did a questioning  
"Mmmf?" And then *CRASHHHHH!*


	7. Chapter 7

Sadie's POV

What the fuckity fuck fuck. I stared at 2D in disbelief. For fucks sake. Fuck. F-U-C-K. Did he just? I think he? Did he? I shook my head and stared up as 2D smashed threw the fucking fuck fuck fucking roof. I can't believe him. There's a difference between being obese and being big enough to smash threw a ceiling. I needed to get the flow of the chocolate shake off. I knew there was no way He would drop it so I had to think of something else. I looked around and saw the tube connecting to the machine. I could cut it and he would suck all of it out of the straw but I had nothing to cut it with... Accept my teeth. I personally HATE chocolate. Its so fattening and like WAY to sweet. I wrinkled up my nose as I went over to the straw. I bit it as hard as I could and it busted open in my mouth. It shot in my mouth so fast I yanked my face back and gagged. I spit it all out and wiped the remaining that was on my lip. I watched as the chocolate in the straw slowly emptied and became hollow once again.  
"MMMMF?!" I could hear 2D freaking out up there. His stomach spread around the floor and took up more than half of the room. I sighed and climbed up his stomach and to his face. It was freezing out. I looked at his face as he looked at me concerned. He spit out the straw.  
"Why the heck did it stop?!"  
"2D! You have had MORE than enough!" I yelled at him shivering.  
"And I can TELL you've had more food before this! It smells like pizza and my savings are gone! What the hell 2D!" He looked down.  
"Sorry... I was just so hungry."  
"No... NO. No. This has to stop ok? No more food! No more fat 2D!"  
"Wait Wot?! Yew can't dew that!"  
"I just fucking did 2D look around! Your taking up more than half of your room and there's no way this is healthy! I'm just worried 2D..."  
"You can't tell me whats not healthy little miss anorexic!" I stared at him in shock my mouth agape.  
"Feed your own fucking self I'm out of here."  
"Wait no Sadie! I didn't mean ta-"  
"Bye 2D." I climbed down his stomach and went to my motorcycle. I unhooked the trailer and sped off. Who the fuck does that. Who?! I sped up as steaming hot tears began to pour down my cheeks. I drove out the car lot and in the direction of the nearest motel. I wanted to fucking kick his fat little face in. Why?! Why the fuck did I ever agree to making him a fucking hog?! I squeezed my eyes shut as tears still poured down my cheeks. I opened my eyes and saw 2 bright lights. A loud honk sounded  
"SHIT!" I spun around the semi truck and back into my lane. I wiped my eyes and pulled up to the motel. I straightened out and walked inside to the main desk. I got a room and just went in there and collapsed. I cried myself until I fell asleep in a light nap.

I woke up to my phone vibrating.  
"Ughhh." I groaned and reached over to pick it up. Murdoc's face was flashing as my phone vibrated. I hit speaker.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi..."  
"How's face ache?" I groaned.  
"Me and him aren't talking right now."  
"Yea yea whatever, tell him I need him to fix my Bago's door."  
"I don't think he'll be able to.."  
"What?! Why the fuck not?" I groaned and smashed hang up. I watched as my phone flashed 4 missed calls. I groggily sat up and stared at 2D's little picture I had of him. I sighed. I placed my phone back on the bedstand and walked over to the bathroom. A nice warm shower sounded good. Then I might curl up and watch a movie. I slammed the bathroom door and threw off the jeans and T-shirt. Ugh. 2D's shirt... I should like burn it. Hah. The look on his face.. actually... he probably wouldn't care he can't fit in it anyway. Hey... I could shrink it in the drier and it could be my shirt. I nodded and turned around to turn on the shower. I turned back and took of my bra and panties. I glanced in the mirror on the wall... How did they see anorexic? I saw the fat on my thighs, stomach, and even my fucking chubby cheeks. I grimaced and turned my full direction to the mirror. I was not a pretty site. My skin was pale as a ghost and I had scars on my wrists. I rubbed them. I hated highschool... I looked down to my stomach. I patted it and counted my ribs. The rage. All the rage. I began to tear up again. I snapped and punched the mirror as hard as I could. It shattered sending glass all around me. Shit. I squeezed my eyes shut and brought my fist to me. I'd pay for the mirror later. I looked at my hand as blood squeezed from the tiny slits I now had on my knuckles. I squeezed my hand as the stinging sensation started. I sighed I looked down at the glass that surrounded my bare feet and I turned and stepped over all of it to the shower. I stepped in and just stood there soaking in the warm air circling around it. I laid my head against the wall and just enjoyed all the warm water soaking into my hair. I reached my hands out and rinsed the blood off. I managed to squeeze some of the tiny glass shards out of some of the slits and I nodded in satisfaction. I thought back to 2D, how he was doing right now. Probably sitting there full as shit complaining about how hungry he was.. I was hungry. If I was hungry he had to be hungry. I stared at my stomach. Was I that hungry? Hungry enough to make my stomach bloat out? Ugh no. I could hold off a little longer and let some of this disgusting fat drain from my body. They just call me anorexic to make me feel better about myself. I scolded myself for biting that chocolate straw. Just it being in my mouth probably made me gain weight. I sighed and poured the shampoo into my hand. I massaged it into my hair and stuck my hair in the stream of water. I watched as the foam fell out of my hair and onto the flooring of the shower. I put in conditioner and washed it out. My hair was slick and stuck to the sides of my face as I rubbed body wash up and down my arms, legs, and core. I rinsed it off and turned off the shower. I grabbed a towel and dried off. I was cautious of the glass and stepped around it and out to the bedroom. I collapsed onto the bed and saw my phone ringing. I groaned as I saw 2D's picture flashing of when he was still a little 190 pound guy. I wonder how he even managed to get his phone.. Much less call me with his big pudgy fingers... He probably is making the pizza guy or someone do it. On a different topic I'd learned to stay away from most weighing scales. I never like them. The big numbers. They drove me crazy. But I remember seeing one in the bathroom. I know I should stay away. Just curl up, watch a good movie. Then fall asleep. But I couldn't I stood up and went into the bathroom. I avoided the glass and got the weigh thingy out from under the sink. I closed my eyes and put one foot on and then the other. I rubbed my eyes and then mentally prayed I wasn't a fat ass. The beep echoed threw the room and I didn't want to look down. I did anyway and I saw the numbers 90 Blinking in red. 90. 90 fucking pounds. 90. 10 less than 100. What kind of monster invented the evil, ugly, fat number 90. Thats just what I was, evil, fat, and ugly. I'm evil because I ditched 2D the pig. Ugh. Nevermind I'm not evil he deserved it. I grimaced and slowly stepped off the scale. I glared and kicked the metal weigh thingy back beneath the sink as hard as I could with my bare feet. I growled and threw myself back onto the bed. Whyyyyy...


	8. Chapter 8

I slumped up from my bed grabbing at the fat on my stomach. Ok. Maybe it felt a little bit like skin but come on its so obvious I'm a fat ass. I cringed and thought back to 2D. Probably having a panic attack since he already ate all the food on the trailer... Most likely... Maybe I'd call him... No. no no no. Not happening. He's a statistic asshole and i don't even care if he's hungry. I bit my lip and ran a hand threw my hair. I hope he's ok... I couldn't lie to myself I was worried about him. I straight up was. I sighed and looked over to my phone which was still repeatedly vibrating from the constant calls 2D was sending. I slowly reached my hand over to it... I retracted. He's fine. If anything he should go without food for a while. I snatched up my phone and clicked hang up. I dialed the restaurant called Red Chimney which has like BBQ food and stuff and ordered a huge to go order.  
"Ok and where would you like this delivered?"  
"Kong Studios." I told them my credit card info and hung up. I collapsed back on the bed.  
"I'm a terrible human being." I talked aloud to myself. My stomach growled. I slapped it.  
"Shut up! Your not hungry!" I yelled at myself. I massaged the sides of my head and reached over to the remote.  
"Some TV will get my mind off things." I clicked on and comercials for pizza places, diners, breakfast houses, the works, appeared all over the screen. I winced and clicked it off. I needed to get out of here. I need to go back to 2D. I slowly stood up in the direction of the door and collapsed. "What the..." My words slurred as I spoke and I held my head. I tried to stand up again and collapsed.

I woke up in a hospital bed.  
"Oh shit..." I said aloud seeing the IV's that were jammed into my little wrist. I grabbed the cord and began to slowly pull them out. I winced when someone grabbed my arm.  
"Tsk tsk tsk, that is keeping you alive right now I wouldn't do that." I've seen this guy before... When I was abused by Alex and I finally got saved. I fell back and looked around the plain white room.  
"W-what... What happened?" I asked turning over to the monitor that was making a beep noise echo threw the room.  
"Malnourishment. Tell me.. Sadie. Have you ever experienced bulimia, anorexia, or something of that area?" I shook my head.  
"No i've always been over weight." My parents appeared in the doorway.  
"Doctor she's been anorexic for most of her life." My mom said quietly. I groaned and turned over.  
"Sadie how did you go this far?! 5 days without eating... " My dad trailed off rubbing his eyes. I grimaced.  
"Look, I'm absolutely fine." I said sitting up.  
"Sadie no your not! They leave you for a week and this?! Why the hell did they not leave you 2D..." My mom said whispering the last part. I growled thinking to 2D who probably didn't even know I was here.  
"We are signing you up for a psychiatrist."  
"What?! No. No no no. I won't go! I can't! I.." I began to get out of the bed. My dad held my down.  
"Sadie stop. Your going to the psychiatrist or I will force you." My dad growled. I fell back and felt hot tears forming in the corners of my eyes. I wiped them away before anyone could see them.  
"C-can I.. Uh.. Call 2D?" I asked leaning up.  
"Of course honey." My mom said handing me her phone.  
"Thanks.. can you guys..."  
"Oh yes of course." The doctor and my parents slowly walked out closing the door. I clicked 2D's contact and held it to my ear biting a nail.. It rang, and rang.  
"Sadie! Oh my Gawd please come home! I'm so sorry and I miss yew!" 2D practically yelled in my ear.  
"I... I don't think I can..."  
"Wot?"  
"I... I'm in the hospital right now." I said my voice breaking.  
"Wot. Sadie... Wot happened? Are you okay?! Are you hurt?"  
"No 2D, I'm fine I just... I must... I think I passed out... They say I'm anorexic."  
"Well thats not suprising but come on Sadie you need to learn to take care of yourself!"  
"I do?! You can't even move fat ass!" I yelled in the phone. I slammed hang up and threw it onto the side table. I slowly stood up and grabbed onto the metal thing that had the bag on it connected to the iv. I pushed it to the door slowly and made my way outside. I could see my parents talking at the end of the hallway and I could make out the words-  
_expensive.  
Sadie.  
How could she._

Shit. How could I do this to my parents?! I squeezed my eyes shut and ran to the doorway. I burst threw the hospital doors and looked around. I could see Kong studios from here. I yanked out the Iv and nearly threw up. I guess it really was making a difference... What could I do its already out. I began to slowly run in the direction of Kong.  
*HONK HONK* I slowly turned around and Saw the Geep!  
"2D!" I called out.  
"Wot? I'm not faceache!" Murdoc growled.  
"Wot the blooty' fuck are yew doin' out here in a hospital gown?!"  
"Long story..." I mumbled hopping in next to Russel in the back. Noodle looked back at me and grinned. I smiled back and collapsed onto Russel. I fell asleep and woke up on the couch.  
"Where is 2D-San?" Noodle whimpered. She was sitting on my chest and looking into my eyes. I groaned.  
"You guys are in for a surprise." I laughed slowly sitting up.  
"Why were you in a hospital gown baby gurl?" Russel asked leaning down at me from the back of the couch. I grimaced.  
"I was there for being malnourished." I sighed.  
"Wot?!" Murdoc hissed from across the room.  
"Why didn't you just make a sandwhich or something?" Russel said casually.  
"Because we don't have any food."  
"Yew and faceache ate it all?! Then you shouldn't be fucking anorexic." Murdoc growled.  
"No... I didn't eat it..." Noodle raised an eyebrow.  
"I mean... 2D... 2D did."  
"How? He's as fuckin' thin as yew!" I laughed at Murdoc's comment.  
"Where is that bloke anyway?" Murdoc said leaning up off the love seat he was sitting on.  
"He's in his room." I said slowly standing up. Russel put a supporting arm on me.  
"T-thanks..." I grinned. He nodded and we 4 made our way to 2D's room.  
"Now you guys are gonna get a little freaked out. Murdoc you'll probably be pissed... and uhh... Just try and keep an open mind..." Murdoc rolled his eyes. We made our way threw the carport and I could hear groaning. I laughed. I grabbed the doorhandle and turned to face them.  
"Ready?" I grinned.  
"Fucking open it!" Murdoc yelled. I spun the doorhandle and was greeted with a wall.  
"Wot the fuck." Murdoc said walking up to it. It was a wall of pale dough. Murdoc stuck his finger out and poked it. Another loud groan. He retracted his hand and bounced back. I laughed and pushed it with both hands. My hands stuck in up to my elbows and I grinned. I turned to see their reactions and Russel was just standing there his mouth agape he still didn't know what it was. I turned to Murdoc who just looked disgusted. Still didn't know what it was either. And I looked to Noodle who was grinning and Laughing. They turned and stared at her.  
"2D-san Fat!" They looked shocked and turned back to the door way.  
"Hey 2D could you... Scoot back a little?!" I shouted out.  
"Satie' is tha' yew?!" He shouted. Murdoc grimaced as The wall of fat slowly slumped out of the way of the door way leaving enough room to where we could get in. Murdoc shook his head.  
"I'm not goin' in there." He grimaced. Noodle bounced threw the doorway and latched onto his stomach. She laughed as she sunk in and then slowly made her way up his stomach until she disappeared from the doorway. I grabbed Russel and Murdoc's hands and dragged them to the door. They came in his room and I nodded at them. They still looked completely confused. I began to climb up 2D's stomach and Russel poked his stomach.  
"Wot the fuck..." Murdoc said again.  
"Is that yew guys?!" 2D shouted. Shuffling and turning around making his entire stomach vibrate. The ceiling was completely and utterly demolished. I made my way to his face and he frowned when he saw me.  
"I'm.. I'm sorry.." He said looking down. I looked down.  
"Its ok... I over exaggerated.." He smiled and I walked over to his huge fat face. I gave his squishy cheek a hug and he smiled.  
"So did you get the order from red chimney?" I asked noting the BBQ sauce surrounding his mouth. He grinned.  
"Hell yea! Thanks luv it was great." I looked behind me and Russel and Murdoc had made there way up and were standing a few feet away looking 1000% disturbed.  
"Wait a fucking second 2D this is your fucking stomach?!" Murdoc shouted looking down beneath his feet. 2D laughed.  
"Yea!"  
Russel shook his head.  
"How did you manage to go this far 'D?" He said resting his head in his palm. 2D looked over to me and grinned.  
"I had a lil' help." I smiled back at him and kissed him on the cheek.  
"We can't fuckin' afford all this!" Murdoc barked. I bit my lip and brushed a hair out of my eyes.  
"We can manage, we're millionaires right?" Murdoc sighed.  
I turned to 2D and leaned in to kiss him on the mouth. He puckered his lips and I awkwardly kissed him. His mouth was like as big as my entire height so it was kinda difficult. He started to open his mouth and I got completely confused. He put my entire head in his mouth. I froze in shock for like 5 seconds as he began to suck me into his mouth.  
"Holy shit 2D stop!" I winced as he had my entire upper half in his mouth.  
"Mmm..." He moaned. I was in his mouth up to my waist and his tounge was licking my face.  
"STOP!" I shouted kinda scared. I could hear Murdoc and Russel freaking out just outside 2D and I grimaced as 2D had me entirely in his mouth.  
"Are you trying to eat me?!" I shouted out kinda scared. His tounge pushed me to the top of his mouth and I started to slide down his tongue.  
"Help!" I shouted.  
"2D stop!" I yelled trying to make him stop. I grabbed the top of his tongue to avoid getting sucked into the abyss that was his stomach. I could here him growling and then he spit me out. I landed back on his stomach and just clenched up. He froze as well. So did Murdoc, Russel, and Noodle who appeared when all the commotion happened. I slowly sat up and wiped all his saliva off my face. I flung it to the side and his eyes widened.  
"I...I..." He whimpered. I crawled on my hands and knees and hid behind Murdoc. Murdoc shook his head at 2D.  
"I couldn't help it she tasted so good!" He yelled tears forming in the corners of his eyes.  
"Cannibal!" Murdoc shouted pointing a finger at his face. 2D squeezed his eyes shut. I slowly stood up and walked over to him. Russel grabbed my arm.  
"Sadie don't." He said slowly. I shook my arm and got out of his grasp. I walked next to 2D and wiped the tear off his cheek. I kneed down beside him and looked into his eyes.  
"You won't hurt me." I whispered. He grimaced. I smiled and made him look at me. He grinned and took me in his mouth in one swallow.  
"2D!" I shouted as I tumbled into his mouth for the second time. He moaned and I could feel his tongue going up and down my body. I grimaced as I could feel his saliva around my feet. I grabbed onto his tongue and I could feel him sucking and trying to swallow me. I could hear Murdoc and Russel freaking out and yelling at 2D. My grasp was loosening and I started to have like a panic attack. Not to mention I was really weak from the hospital I was at like 2 hours ago. And lets not forget I just tried to make him look like he was the good guy to be sucked into his mouth once again. My grasp was loosening and He was sucking harder and harder. I couldn't hold myself up any longer. He sucked me and I could feel myself falling down his throat and every ounce of light dissipated as I slid down his throat.


	9. Chapter 9

**I've noticed I haven't been doing such a good job explaining... Just exactly how big 2D is and for a good estimation I would say when Russel is in Plastic Beach and all huge right? x2. So yeah. Enjoy 3 ALSO Last chapter! I might make a part 2 if I get enough reviews though... So yeah. Peace out home-slice.  
**

2D's POV

What in the bloody fuck is wrong with me. I couldn't stop.. I don't know why... I just... Oh god it tasted so good i didn't even know how to react. She came close to my mouth and I don't know what happened I just gave her a little taste... She tasted fucking fantastic. Like a drug or something. I couldn't stop I just had to give her a bite. But here I am now with her sliding down my intestines screaming. I widened my eyes when I came out of the trance that she put me in. Murdoc and Russel came running at my face and trying to open my mouth which was clenched shut.  
"FUCKING SHIT FACEACHE OPEN YOUR MOUTH!" Murdoc spat at my face. I shook my head and opened my mouth. Murdoc climbed in and looked down my throat.  
"Noodle baby go inside." Russel said to Noodle who was standing there looking terrified. She nodded and ran off.  
"Sadie?!" He shouted. It felt weird him just running around in my mouth. Russel was standing next to my face staring at me in shock shaking his head and rubbing his bald head.  
"If you so much as close your fuckin mouth 'D I'm callin' the cops."  
"I no' goa' ea- hi-" I said the best I could without closing my mouth.  
"You better not.. Oh dear god 2D you might had just killed Sadie. Murdoc climbed out and shook his head.  
"I can't find her.."  
"2D-san?" Noodle appeared.  
"Yes luv come 'ere!" She climbed just infront of my mouth.  
"Ringing!" She held my phone just in front of me and it read SADIE.  
I grinned at the picture I had saved of her. I put it as that when I was setting up my phone. She came out of the shower and was getting dressed and I called her name. Right when she turned around I snapped a picture. She got pissed but oh well... I shook my head and told Noodle to click speaker. She smashed the button and held it out just infront of me.  
"2D?! 2D?!"  
"Yes?"  
"WHAT THE FUCK!?"  
"Wot?!"  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT. YOU JUST FUCKING SWALLOW PEOPLE AND THINK ITS FINE?!" Noodle took a step back when she heard that. I grimaced.  
"YOU JUST THINK YOUR SO CUTE. WELL GUESS WHAT I'M ABOUT TO FUCKING DIE I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT ME." Murdoc ran a hand threw his hair and Russel collapsed onto his knees.  
"I...I dew care about yew luv..." I said tears forming in my eyes. She sighed.  
"This is the last conversation we will ever have." She said her voice breaking.  
"No! No no! I'll... I'll.."  
"2D its too fucking late ok?! Just fucking remember you killed someone for being a GREEDY FAT PIG." She hung up.  
"No! No! NO! SADIE?!" I looked down to my stomach. Tears pouring down the sides of my face.  
"SADIE?!"  
"2D?!"  
"SADIE?!"  
"2D?! 2D?! 2D?!" I felt like I was being shaked. I opened my eyes and shot up. I looked next to me and Sadie was sitting next to me.  
"Wot?!" I looked down and my stomach was flat once again. My eyes darted up to her and she had...angel wings...  
"Sadie wot the fuck is happening."  
"I'm dead."  
"Wot?!" She looked down and rubbed a hand threw her hair.  
"Am.. Am i dead?" I said looking at my hands.  
"No." She shook her head doing a half smile which quickly disappeared.  
"Am I thin again?"  
"Yep."  
"How?!"  
"God decided you deserved to be thin again in exchange for me."  
"No! I'd rather live fat than live without yew!"  
"2D its too late you've already made the choice. I'm dead. No changing that." Tears formed around my eyes and I leaned forward and hugged her.  
"I don't want yew to leave me!"  
"2D I have to." She smiled. Her bottom lip trembling.  
"I love yew..." I whimpered.  
"I...I love you too 2D." I felt something wet on my shoulder and saw she was crying as well.  
"I have to go." She said looking up.  
"No please Sadie Don't!"  
"Stay Strong..." She said. Everything went white... I awoke on my completely demolished bed and I could see my feet and feel my hands and I looked up to see Murdoc, Russel, and Noodle sprawled through out the room. No Sadie. They were all passed out and sleeping. I looked around and couldn't find her anywhere.  
"S-Sadie?!" I shouted out my voice breaking. I breathed deeply and slowly stood up. Stay Strong. I repeated in my hand as I looked threw my closet for any sign of her.  
"sadie..." I said quieter this time. I slumped against a wall and fell down to my butt.  
"彼は右のあなたの後ろに'Sあなたを食べる！" Noodle shot up screaming.  
I watched as she looked around the room. She turned and saw me.  
"2Dsan? You... you tiny again...Where...Where Sadiekun?" I just stared at her. I didn't smile.. I didn't talk... I didn't even blink. I just sat there. I whimpered and then began to sob. I collapsed and put my hands on my eyes. She slowly stood up and walked over to me. She put a hand on my back and then slumped onto my lap. She squeezed me and I grabbed her pulling her close. She smelt like Sadie... Strawberries... I sobbed louder and Noodle began to rock me back and forth.  
"Ughhhh.." We heard a groan from the other room. I stopped crying and looked to the door. Noodle did as well.. She hopped off and helped me to my feet. We walked threw the door and turned.. Sadie laid sprawled out on the floor her hair matted and stuck to the sides of her face. She looked like she just went swimming. I ran over to her as fast as I could and scooped her up. She lazily opened her eyes.  
"2D!" She yelled grabbing my face. She stuck her face into mine and we took a long slow kiss.  
"I...I thought yew were dead!" I laughed pulling back. She pushed her forehead against mine.  
"Me..Me..Me too... I thought you were fat!" She grinned. I pushed my mouth back against hers.  
" 神私のああそれは嫌だ停止" We turned to face Noodle.  
"She says stop that thats disgusting." She laughed.  
I looked at Noodle and grinned. And pushed my mouth back against Sadie's soft lips. Noodle made a gagging noise and ran back into my room. I shrugged and Put Sadie down slowly. She reached a hand up to my cheek and I put mine around her waist. I Stayed Strong...

~THE END~


	10. Chapter 10

Ha, guess what bishessss I'm back you thought lmfao I'm just gonna do another... I'd like to say scenario. but same concept ya know what I mean 2D gets fattttt so yea. Your welcome and Enjoy ^3^ (Ps Phase 3) (P.s.s Russel dates this chicka named Cherry from another band called studio killers. If you would like to see what she looks like google the band name. Shpankssss)

Summary in 2D's POV

Everything seemed to be placed together perfectly. I mean... The Gorillaz life in general. Noodle was going to marry Murdoc. The fucking bloke musted up the guts to do it! After 3 years of them dating. And I'm gonna be the best hand man! Heck yea! Not to mention Russel has a girlfriend... Cherry... Yeah. She seemed nice enough but I don't think they're doing anything serious just yet. And heck even me... I have Sadie in my arms. She was asked to be Noodle's bridesmaid! The wedding is this weekend and its Thursday... Its gonna be a little difficult. I mean... Since I weigh like 390 pounds now. Yeeshh...  
Chapta Uno-  
A Bigger Lifestyle.  
Sadie's Pov

I groaned and rolled over. 2D laid next to me staring at me.  
"Oh wow hi there." I said surprised yet still tired-ly.  
"Hi." He said quietly.  
"What is it are you hungry?" I said sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I glanced over to his alarm clock and saw it was like 3:00.  
"No... Jus'... Not tired I guess." He said rolling onto his side from his back. I shuffled to where his doughy stomach wasn't pushing me off the bed.  
"I know what that means." I said smiling. He smiled back. He scooted over to me and spooned me.  
"Uh Stu you know you can't do that now."  
"Wot dew ya mean?"  
"I mean you can't snuggle me like that your stomach squishes me." I said squirming out of his grip.  
"Oh sorry." He said sarcastically. I huffed and stood up off the tiny bed.  
"I have to do everything myself in this relationship." I said sarcastically quoting him from earlier today. He rolled his eyes and chuckled. I jumped onto the bed standing up and pushed him onto his back. I straddled his stomach and leaned down to his face.  
"Better?" I smiled.  
"Betta." He said grinning showing his gap between his teeth. He tucked his arms under his head and I leaned down and kissed him on the nose. He puckered his lips and I stuck mine against them. His tongue slowly went into my mouth and he moaned. I closed my eyes and I felt his hand on my waist. We were fighting with our tongues when He leaned up to kiss harder and we rolled off the bed entirely. We flopped onto the floor him ontop of me. He didn't have his full weight however...  
"Oh God I caught myself!" He said looking down. Apparently he had put his knees down and caught himself before squishing me into a pancake. I blew out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.  
"Yew okay?" He said looking back to me.  
"Y-yeah." I said slowly nodding. He grinned and laughed. I laughed as well.  
"Well I sure dew like this position anyway." He said smiling seductively. I smiled and then frowned.  
"2D whats that noise.." I said sitting up holding my head. It was like a distant growl.  
"Oh God oh God!" He repeated running from the bed and over to a corner of the room.  
"What?" I said looking around the room.  
"W-w-w-w-WHALE!" He screamed pointing behind me.  
"What?!" I said turning around to see an eyeball staring in at us.  
"Oh.." I said less freaked out. I walked over to the window.  
"Sati'e be careful it'll eat yew!"  
"2D Please." I said sighing and shutting the curtain.  
"There its gone." I said laying down on the bed. I curled up under the covers and 2D walked over to the bed cautiously.  
"Wait yew can't go ta bed..."  
"Why?" I said knowing he wanted to have sex.  
"I...I...I'm hungry.." He said racking his head for an answer. I sighed and sat up. I threw my legs over the side of the creaky bed and onto the cold carpet flooring. 2D came over and grabbed my arm pulling me up. He was in nothing but a pair of boxers and I was wearing one of his shirts as a dress. I steadied on my feet and started over to the elevator. I stepped in and went over next to the buttons. 2D crammed threw the small opening and I slammed the button for the kitchen. The old rickety doors creaked shut and we started up on a very slow pace to the kitchen. It was pretty claustrophobic in there. I mean 2D took up 90% of the small lift. Finally the doors creaked open. 2D's stomach growled as soon as he put a bare foot inside the kitchen. I laughed and he waddled over to the fridge. He flung it open and grabbed a flat long box. I raised an eyebrow and he smiled. He opened the box to reveal neat little rows of doughnuts. 12 in all. A bakers Dozen. I rolled my eyes chuckling he waddled back over to the table his tree trunk thighs rubbing together. He grabbed one of them and ate it in like 3 bites. I sighed.  
"Doughnuts?"  
"Mmm.." He moaned.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapta' dose-  
Cute Mornings are The best

I sat across from him on my laptop until he finally finished the box of doughnuts. I looked up from my laptop as I heard him moan. I took off my glasses and ran a hand threw my hair. I put them back on and looked back to the computer screen.  
"Wot yew doin?" He said threw smacks.  
"Just reading some emails." I said casually.  
"You have a little..." I said pointing to his mouth. He opened it and had a glop of chocolate icing in his front teeth gape. He stuck his tongue at it and whipped it out. He swallowed it and grinned. I nodded giving a thumbs up and then looked back to my laptop. He stretched and popped his back causing the chair he was sitting on to groan. He rubbed his eyes lazily.  
"I guess its time ta go back ta the bedroom..." He said yawning. I nodded closing the laptop. I stood up and made my way to the elevator 2D close behind. I smashed the button and walked in. 2D did as well nearly crushing the door frame with his new bulge from the doughnuts. He smiled as he barely squished in by the hair of his neck. I smashed the button to 2D's room and it quickly went down. I walked into his dirty room and back over to his bed. I sat down then laid back next to the side. 2D crawled over me and collapsed next to the wall. The bed creaked loudly and He groaned. He lazily closed his eyes and I laid there staring at him. We'd been dating for like 5 years. And Murdoc and Noodle had been dating for 3. And they're getting married. I shook my head. Its not like I wanted to get married... Er... Not yet... I turned over and felt his arms wrap around my waist. He pulled me over to him and kissed up and down my neck. He pushed me onto my back and crawled ontop of me holding himself up with a hand on the top frame of the bed and his knees. He kissed my mouth and I kissed back wrapping my arms as far as they could reach around him. He grabbed the bottom of his T-shirt I was wearing and I groaned. He looked at me questionably. I shook my head giving him a pleading look. He let go of the shirt flopping down beside me again with a huff. I smiled rolling my eyes and turned over kissing him on the cheek. He smiled and looked into my bleached eyes. I rolled back over and drifted off to sleep.

2D's POV

I woke up the next morning and Sadie had her head rested on my chest and she had her arms wrapped around me. I smiled and ran my fingers threw her golden hair. The sunlight beamed threw the ocean water and into the room causing a shimmer to dance around. I shuffled over realizing I felt hungry. I looked down to Sadie seeing her still asleep. Hmm... I didn't want to wake her up but I was so hungry. My stomach growled loudly and she lazily opened her eyes. She smiled looking at me.  
"Mornin' luv." I said smiling at her.  
"Morning..." She said stretching and sitting up.  
"I'm a bit hungry Im jus' gonna go grab a littl' something." I said sitting up. She pushed off the covers and landed on the floor.  
"I guess I'm gonna go take a shower." She said starting off in the direction of the bathroom.  
"Why yew smell great. Come up wif' me." I said pointing to the ceiling.  
"Nah my hairs all ratty look at this." She said running her fingers threw her hair.  
"Yea right." I said rolling my eyes. She flung her hair in front of her eyes.  
"Im the Grudge." She said doing a stance. I laughed and she shook her head flinging her hair back. I started in the direction of the lift and she went to the bathroom. I hit the button for the kitchen and waited as the elevator creaked and spazzed and finally went up. The doors creaked open and I saw Murdoc and Noodle sitting at the table eating breakfast. Noodle smiled at me.  
"Morning 2Dsan!" She said looking up from her breakfast. Murdoc growled.  
"Mornin' Faceache." He spat.  
"What did we just talk about?!" Noodle said slapping Murdoc on the knee. Murdoc groaned.  
"Good morning 2D." Murdoc said sarcastically.  
"Thats better Honey." Noodle said smiling at Murdoc. He growled.  
"Woteva." He said grabbing the newspaper and flipping it open. I smiled at them.  
"Good morning." I said taking a seat.  
"Wots for breakfast?" I said smiling wider.  
"Well some fat ass ate all the doughnuts and I have a feeling it wasn't Sadie." Murdoc growled. Noodle glared at him again.  
"Sorry." Murdoc said sarcastically.  
"Its ok... Uhh.. I guess.. I'll make a sandwich?" I said standing up from the chair and starting for the fridge.  
"No offense 2Dsan but you don't make very good sandwiches." Noodle snickered. I rolled my eyes.  
"Oh yea? Watch me." I said grabbing a loaf of bread.  
"Oh sup guys." Sadie said walking in her hair all wet.  
"Thank God Sadie can yew make me a sandwich?" I said stepping back.  
"Sure." She shrugged taking the bread from out of my hands. I kissed her ontop of the head and went back to the table. Noodle crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.  
"Shush it." I said pointing at her. She laughed and shook her head.  
"Ya know Sati'e yew're really fast at taking showers." I said watching as she placed pepperoni on the sliced bread loaf.  
"Yeah?" She said not looking up. She then put cheese and put the other side on. I licked my lips and reached out for it but instead she put it in the oven. Oooh.. A baked sandwich sounds fantastic. Sadie walked over to the radio and switched to a random station. A radio host was talking. She set a timer and walked back over to us.  
"What did you guys get?" She said noting the plates in front of Noodle and Murdoc.  
"Oh Murdoc made me bacon and eggs." Noodle said smiling.  
"Murdoc can cook?" I said looking at him shocked.  
"Oh please Its not like I'm to dumb to cook eggs." Murdoc scoffed. Sadie rolled her eyes and then the radio host spoke up.  
"Oh boy did any of you folks hear? Murdoc Niccalls and Noodle from that band.. er... The Gorillaz! Are getting married on Saturday." Said a male voice.  
"Quite the wedding I might say so." Said a female voice. Murdoc took Noodle's hand and they both smiled at each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Sadie's POV

I smirked as I plopped the crispy sandwich in front of 2D. He grinned and licked his lips. Murdoc rolled his eyes. He dropped his napkin on the floor.  
"I'll get it." I said kneeing down. I grabbed it and dropped it again. Nice. I grabbed it again tighter and stood up placing it on the table. The sandwich was fucking gone.  
"Wha..." I looked over to Murdoc and Noodle who looked like they just saw a ghost. I raised an eyebrow and looked to 2D who was smiling at me innocently.  
"Dew we have anythin' else?" I froze in shock realizing he literally ate that like foot long sub sandwich in like less than 30 seconds. He stood up walking over to the pantry.  
"D-did he?" I said quietly. They both nodded in sinc. I gulped looking over to him. He turned back around holding a chip bag under his arm.  
"Wot?" He said staring back at us.  
"N-nothing 2Dsan..." Noodle said half smiling. He raised an eyebrow.  
"Uhh..Ok..." He said walking to the door. When he was out of sight I turned back to Murdoc and Noodle. Who hadn't moved there eyes from the door.  
"Hello?" I said waving my hand in front of their face.  
"The bloke's gonna die of a heart attack." Murdoc said stretching. Noodle glared at him  
"Murdoc! Don't say that!" She growled.  
"Wot?! Jus' bein honest luv." He said crossing his arms. I sighed rubbing a hand threw my hair.  
"I guess I should go talk to him...?" I said nibbling a finger. Noodle nodded.  
"Yes.. Good idea..." She said looking at me concerned. I breathed in and walked to the door. I opened the elevator and stepped in breathing out. I was left alone with my thoughts. What would be 2D's reaction? He loves food more than he loves me! I nibbled on the shirt sleeve thinking to what he would do. Would he get sad? Would he refuse to start eating right? I mean he's been doing this crazy binge think for a year or two now. The elevator door creaked open and I could see 2D laying on his bed on his phone eating the chips still. He looked over at the door lazily.  
"Sup." He said looking back to his phone.  
"Hi..."  
"Wots wrong?" He said scooting over and patting the bed suggesting I lay down. I walked over sighing.  
"Its not a big deal." He raised an eyebrow staring at me putting his phone down.  
"Yew can tell me I won't tell Mudz or nothin'."  
"Murdoc already knows." I said sitting down. He sat up looking at me completely and uttermost confused.  
"Wot..."  
"They're scared for you 2D."  
"Why?" He said kinda catching on.  
"Your health 2D. You ate that sandwich faster than anyone I've ever seen and its just not healthy." He groaned loudly.  
"I'm fineeee..." He complained.  
"No 2D. You're not." I said getting a little frustrated.  
"Sadie Come on!" He said louder.  
"2D! I want you to STOP ok? Your not healthy and I-"  
"Just SHUT UP!" He screamed. I stared at him shocked. He glared back at me. I whimpered.  
"I'm just scared for you 2D!"  
"Yew're not me fuckin' mom, I can eat woteva I fucking want!" He growled pointing a finger at my face. I smacked it.  
"Whats your problem?!"  
"Yew're my problem!" He leaned in screaming in my face. I pulled back.  
"Get out!" He screamed pointing to the door. I didn't move just staring at him completely confused.  
"2D Please just talk to m-"  
"GO!" He screamed gritting his teeth. I looked hurt at him. He looked away and I stood up walking over to the door shaking my head at him. He growled not moving his finger from the direction of the doorway. I froze for a second at the doorway. I heard him yell at me.  
"Well lets get a move On!" I growled and smashed the lift button with my fist as hard as I could. The button jammed in sending little glass shards into my knuckles. Blood seeped threw the slits and lingered on the button. The door beeped and squeaked open.  
"Bye." He growled. I didn't look back I just flipped him off and the doors shut before he could say anything else. What in the actual fuck was his problem? Female troubles? Ha. This was like 5x that. I groaned looking at the blood seeping down my knuckles. I sighed rubbing my forehead. I wanted to squish his pudgy face in.  
"UGH!" I yelled to myself kicking the wall with my bare foot. I winced retracting my foot. I leaned against the wall and slid down to my butt. What did I do? I whimpered tearing up. Whenever we fought it always ends with that. Him screaming get out and then me being pissed and then me saying sorry. I growled. Not this time. I put my hands to my face cupping them around my mouth.  
"What is your fucking problem?!" I yelled at myself. A tear rolled down my cheek and plopped in my hand. I cringed wiping it off with my T-shirt. I rubbed my eyes which were probably red.


	13. Chapter 13

Sadie's POV

I looked up as soon as the doors opened. Murdoc stood there staring down at me. He was snarling.  
"H-he got mad." I said standing up and wiping my eyes looking down blushing from him catching me crying  
"I know."  
"What?" I said looking at him.  
"I might've been watching from my camera." He said shrugging. My bottom lip trembled.  
"Its all my fault." I said my voice breaking.  
"Luv. Its not, I've always known the bloke as a statistic asshole." He said putting a hand on my shoulder. I winced retracting for a moment and then jumped at him wrapping my arms around him and sobbing on his shoulder. He froze for a second then I could feel him patting me on the back. I could hear Noodle behind him.  
"Murdoc?" She said looking up. Uh oh she must've thought... I looked up and she saw me crying. Murdoc pulled back and I shakily went over to Noodle who wrapped her arms around me looking concerned.  
"Honey, Honey what happened." She said pulling back and looking me in the eyes.  
"I...I was to mean to 2D..." I whimpered.  
"No she fucking wasn't the bloke screamed at her for her trying to help him. I'm gonna go pay him a little visit." He said the snarl returning to his face.  
"Murdoc don't." I choked out. He looked at me glaring.  
"Why the fuck not?!"  
"Murdoc Sadiesan is right." Noodle said pulling me closer.  
"If you go down there and beat him up then he'd be busted up for the wedding." She said rubbing my back. Murdoc cracked his knuckles.  
"Not like I care." He said crossing his arms. I stepped back running a hand threw my hair and breathing in slowly.  
"I broke his elevator button. He probably finished those chips he'll be hungry soon someone needs to replace the button." I said breathing out.  
"Let 'im starve." Murdoc said leaning against the wall.  
"Fix it Murdoc." Noodle said glaring at him.  
"Fineeeeeee..." He said rolling his eyes and starting off to his study. Noodle looked back to me.  
"You ok?" She said smiling but still creasing her eyebrows to make a concerned look.  
"Yea, Yea I'm fine... Thanks." I said nodding. She smiled nodding.  
"If you need anything ask ok?" She said putting a hand on my shoulder.  
"You got it dude." I did doing double guns. She smiled and laughed and walked off after Murdoc. I stood alone in the cold hallway and I could hear someone.. A really.. faint noise.. I looked around.  
"H-hello?" I chocked out glancing about. Another quiet.. Scream? That was definitely a scream.  
"Who's there?" I said again louder this time. I looked in every crevice in the room and realized it was coming from beneath me. I looked down shocked. I got on my hands and knees and put my ear to the ground. 2D..2D was screaming! I stood up and dashed down in the direction of Murdoc's study. I slid in and saw only Noodle standing there looking confused.  
"Where's Murdoc?!" I shouted looking around frantically.  
"I..I don't know." She said staring at me.  
"What do you mean you don't know?! 2D is screaming!"  
"What?! What happened?" She said starting off to the hallway.  
"I.. I don't know but man he's freaking out." I said turning around again chasing after her.  
"What do you mean?! He's back up?" She said skidding to a stop in front of the elevator.  
"Listen." I said shushing her. She froze staring at me confused and then she heard it. 2D was screaming like hysterically. Her eyes widened.  
"Oh God its Murdoc for sure..." She said cupping her hands around her mouth. She shouted.  
"MURDOC STOP RIGHT NOW!" We waited a second... and 2D stopped. We stayed still for like 5 minutes and Murdoc came from the direction of his study. His knuckles bloody and his hair all frizzed up. He wiped the blood on his lip. It looked like 2D got in like one or two good punches.  
"That's taken care of." He said standing just before us. Noodle's eye twitched and then she slapped him across the face. I couldn't help but chuckle as Murdoc froze completely surprised. I stopped and realized 2D was still down there.. I turned around and hit the elevator button. The doors creaked open and I jumped in slamming the button for 2D's room. The elevator pinged and the doors slowly squeaked shut. Noodle nodded at me dragging Murdoc down the hall by his ear. I couldn't believe I was doing this. Of course I'm gonna have to say sorry. What did I even do?! He's just pissed off I guess. I dunno... The doors squeaked open and I could hear him panting from a corner of the room. It was pitch dark. I stepped into the echo-y room and called out quietly.  
"2D...?"  
"I...I'm over here!" He coughed. I started in the direction of his voice and He was leaned against a wall. I reached over him and flicked on the light. Oh man he looked like shit. His hair was matted with blood and his eye was swollen and black. His arms were lined in cuts and bruises. He had a big fat gash above his other eye that wasn't bruised. I brought my hands up to it and he winced retracting.  
"I made yew cry." He said staring at me. I sighed plopping my hands to my sides.  
"I'll get some peroxide for the gash." I said turning to the bathroom. He grabbed my arm.  
"Did yew?" I growled shaking my hand from his plump fingers. I didn't look back I just kept walking. I could hear him following behind me.  
"Sadie!" He said grabbing my arm again. I tried to shake him off again but he didn't give. I looked up to him.  
"Yes. Yes I cried ok?! Just... Just stop!" I said snatching my hand back.


	14. Chapter 14

My bottom lip trembled and I turned on my heel and stormed into the bathroom. Peroxide... peroxide... Peroxide! I held up the clear bottle. I grabbed a cotton ball and shakily put the cotton ball on the lip of the bottle. I tipped it upside down and let the cotton ball get wet. Then I tipped it back removing the cotton ball. I sighed and looked up in the mirror. I had bags under my eyes which were red and puffy. I growled. No wonder he could tell I cried. I wiped them with my hoody sleeves and walked back into his bedroom. He was sprawled out on the bed now. He had his shirt pulled up to reveal his soft pale doughy center which had slits and bruises up and down the sides. I winced seeing him in pain. Its the worst when 2D gets hurt. Because he does this thing where he tries so hard to make it look like he's not in pain. Which just makes it worse. I sat on the bed next to him and grabbed at his arms to keep him from irritating the cuts. Last thing we need is them being infected. He stared at me while I put the cotton balls and bottle on the bed next to us. I grabbed the cotton ball I already soaked earlier and applied it to the cut across his chest.  
"How does Murdoc even cut you?" I said confused.  
"I dunno his nails I guess." He said quietly. I huffed taking the cotton ball off his chest and to the gash on his forehead. He winced and squeezed his eyes shut.  
"Shit..." He said under his breath.  
"Shut up." I said rolling my eyes.  
"It hurts!" I growled pushing it harder.  
"Ow ow ow!" He said grabbing my arm.  
"Wot was tha' fo'?!" He said pushing my hand off and sitting up. I grinned.  
"What my love?" I said innocently. He glared and laid back down slowly. I threw the bloody cotton ball to the side and got another one wetting it and applying it to another cut. I finally took care of all the cuts and I looked at him nibbling my hoody sleeve.  
"Your hair... Go take a shower." I said pointing to the bathroom. He groaned and flopped off the bed like a belly flop.  
"2D!" I called after him looking down. He laid face down still groaning. I gave him a little nudge.  
"Come on." I said rolling him over. He stared at me like he was thinking of something.  
"I don't wanna." He said crossing his arms like a little kid over his puffy stomach. I sighed and grabbed his arm yanking him to his feet... er.. trying to. I noticed that wasn't gonna work so I tried pushing him up from behind. Didn't budge. I grabbed his legs and dragged him in the direction of the bathroom. His bare back scratched on the carpet.  
"Ah! Ah! Rug Burn!" He said sitting up. I laughed and let go. He flopped back down. He laid in silence for a moment.  
"I'm hungry." He said pouting out his lip. I rolled my eyes.  
"Lets go." I said turning around to the elevator. I reached for the button but saw the shattered button I punched earlier.  
"...Shit..." I growled looking back to 2D who was on his feet now smiling wide.  
"The buttons broken..." I said retracting so I could avoid his mini freak out. His eye twitched and he cried out pushing me to the side and hitting the button anyway. It of course did nothing. He clicked it again. And again. And again. He turned to me and grabbed my shoulders. He shook me back and forth.  
"WHY DID YOU BREAK IT?!" He yelled in my face. I wiped away the spit from him yelling and sighed.  
"I don't know 2D! I was fucking mad and I still am!" I said shoving him back. He ran his hands threw his hair and dragged them down the sides of his face.  
"Ok.. Ok... this is fine. Murdoc will be down here soon... to fix it..." He said sliding down against the door.  
"I don't know bout that you made him pretty pissed." I said crossing my arms.  
"Oh No your right!" He said his eyes widened in fear.  
"This calls for back ups." He said walking over to his closet. He opened it and I raised an eyebrow. He moved some junk out of the way to reveal a huge stash of junk food. I stared at him like for real. He grabbed a bag of chips and a box of cookies. He turned around putting a cookie in his mouth. He crawled over to the bed and flopped down on it. I just stood there staring at him in disbelief.  
"Wot?" He said causing crumbs to fall out of his mouth all over the pillow. I rubbed my eyes and growled.  
"Oh nothing." I said casually walking over to the bed.  
"Want some?" He said holding out the bag of chips.  
"I'm good thanks." I said laying down next to him. He belched and rolled over. I wrinkled up my nose and turned over as well. We were facing away from each other him facing the wall and me facing the elevator. I chuckled. If only he knew I knew how to fix the button. I smiled deviously.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 6

2D's POV

I groaned and rolled over not opening my eyes. Sunlight from the ocean surface fell on us and made an orange glow on my eyelids. I took a deep breath of the dusty basement. What a lovely morning. I breathed out and wiggled over to Sadie. I rested my head on her shoulder and started to drift off to sleep again. When the silence of the room was broken from my stomach growling. My eyes popped open to see Sadie groaning and lazily turning over. She leaned up to where she was facing me and resting on her elbow. She rubbed her face with the other hand. Then she flopped back down nuzzling her head in the blanket.  
"Urghhh..." She groaned. I rolled my eyes chuckling.  
"Lets go get breakfast luv." I said quietly.  
"Breakfast?" She said lazily but annoyed.  
"Yea."  
"The buttons broken remember?" She said lazily opening her eyes at me. I frowned.  
"Oh yeah..."  
"What time is it.." She said sitting up and running a hand threw her hair. I shrugged and looked over to the side table which had an alarm on it. The blinking red numbers read 12:42. I repeated it to her. She nodded and slowly crawled over me to the edge of the bed. She hopped off grabbing the blanket and pulling it with her. She threw it over her head like a hood and slowly made her way to the bathroom. I flopped back down on my back stretching. I bit my lip thinking... Ok ok okokokok. Breakfast is up to me now. Sooo I guess I'll have some more food from my stash? That sounded fine. Maybe some chips or cookies or something... My stomach growled loudly interrupting my train of thought. I patted it slowly sitting up and crawling over to the corner of the bed closest to the closet. The closet which holds the food... I didn't want to get off the bed. I knew that the floor would be freezing. I leaned off the bed holding onto the bed post for support. I grasped the door handle and managed to fling it open. I reached an extra inch and my gut fell off the bed and onto the floor. I felt the cold sensation tingle up my body and I retracted sucking in. I quickly reached and grabbed 2 bags of chips and a box of Little Debby Cakes. I rolled back and smiled at my finds. We haveee... a bag of potato chips, a bag of Doritos, and Cheetos... And The Little Debby Cakes were Twinkies. Score! My favorite! I grinned and ripped the box open. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sadie Re-entering the room. She was holding the blanket and staring at me like: for real. I smiled tearing open one of the Twinkies. I whorfed it down licking the crumbs off my fingers then grabbing another packet. Sadie shook her head and made her way back to the bed. She placed the blanket down and crawled over to the edge of the bed curling up in a little ball looking at the wall.  
"Wots wrong luv?" I said threw smacks.  
"Its nothing I just don't feel so good.." She said quietly. I stopped chewing and swallowed.  
"Wot dew yew mean dew ya have a feva'?" I said putting the Twinkie down and sitting up more so I could see her face.  
"I dunno..." She said quieter. I huffed.  
"Well come 'ere." I said motioning her over. She slowly sat up and crawled over to me sitting in front of me. I put my hand on her forehead. It wasn't hot..  
"I think its just a little headache I'll be ok." She said grabbing my hand and putting it down. I raised an eyebrow.  
"Yew sure?"  
"Yeah yeah yeah." She said nodding. I retracted my hand putting it back in the box of Twinkies. She sighed and looked around the room.  
"Hey we could try calling Murdoc."  
"Uhhhh... Yeah." She said crawling off the bed.  
"Ooops! I forgot my phone upstairs!" She said putting her hands on her hips.  
"Mine is on the table ova' the'." I said pointing to the grimy table in the corner of the room. She slowly walked over to it grabbing it. She turned and tripped. SMASH. Right on the floor! Pieces of phone flew EVERYWHERE!  
"Shit!" She said sitting up holding up the destroyed phone. I groaned.  
"I'm so sorry 2D!" She said hitting herself on the forehead.  
"I's fine awl get a new one..." I said as she placed the crumpled phone on the bedside table.  
"I'm really sorry..."  
"I's fine luv are yew okay?" I said grabbing her arm. She smiled at me staring at my eyes.  
"...Yeah... Yeah I'm fine." She said nodding.  
"Well alright then." I said letting go. I sighed staring at the twinkie in my hand.  
"Whats wrong babe?" She said raising an eyebrow.  
"Nothing... Just been a weird day."  
"Well Everyday can't be the best day." She said grinning. I smiled.  
"True..." She nodded looking down.  
"Ya know... When I was a little kid.. Like... 13. There was this group of girls. And well, I wanted to be one of them ya know? So I always was super nice to them and tried to just... Brighten there day.. Thinking they would ya know, accept me... It was just little things like complement their hair, or give them an extra dollar so they could get a coke or something, ya know, and they slowly started to accept me. I just thought I was the coolest. And then one of them... said they were gonna have a end of the school year party and I was invited. It was supposed to be a real like... Secret thing like don't tell anyone. That kinda thing. And I was like heck yeah I made it I'm in their group. So I went to the address and no one was there... Like no adults, kids, nothing. There was a note on the porch that said shed. And so I went into the backyard and saw an old rusted shed. I walked into it and all the girls were in there. Thinking we would start to party or something I was completely like laid back. I mean... That was until all of them started beating the shit out of me. I mean this was like crazy style fighting like punching me as hard as they could in the face while one of them would hold my hands. And then one girl got a shovel and smacked me in the chest. I broke a fucking rib. I BROKE a bone! The worst part that makes me so pissed still is they... they were laughing. and I was crying my eyes out. And I... I'm sorry I didn't mean to... Like... Just start having a speech." She shook her head laughing but I could see her eyes were tearing up.  
"Luv, its fine, go ahead, Keep going." I said holding her hand. She took a deep breath wiping her eyes.  
"Well all in all, They kicked me out into the alley and I ran home. I told my mom that some guys jumped me. They believed it... And I never talked to those girls ever again." She said laughing and wiping her eyes again. I sat there in my mixed emotions. I growled and squeezed her hand.  
"I want ta kill... awl of them..." I crinkled up my nose growling.  
"Its not there fault..." She said looking down.  
"Wot?!" I said letting go of her hand.  
"I mean who would want to be friends with this. She said her bottom lip trembling.  
"Luv-"  
"Stop! I'm fat, ugly, annoying, clingy, and I over think everything." She said her eyes tearing up.  
"Excuse me?!" I said my face getting red from anger.  
"You.. You..." I trailed off. I grabbed her shoulders and yanked her over to me. I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her against me so tightly. She whimpered and wrapped her arms back around me.  
"Luv you aren't any of those things. Not now, Not then, Not ever." I said rubbing her hair. She leaned back and stared at me.  
"Promise?"  
"Yes Luv!" I said pulling her back to me. She sniffled and Chuckled.  
"Wow sorry that was dramatic." She said pulling back.  
"Don't say that always talk to me about everything. I luv yew and I wanna help yew." I said creasing my eyebrows. She smiled.  
"Thanks..."


	16. Chapter 16

LONG CHAP JUST CUZ! 3

Sadie's POV  
/\/\/\/\

Oh yeah. This is why I love 2D. Heh. Almost forgot there for a second. I looked up to 2D whom was hovering over me smiling. I lowered my arms back to my sides and he didn't let go. I sighed and wiggled out of his grip. He chuckled shaking his head.  
"I guess I'll go take a shower..." He said standing up off the bed. I nodded. He sighed slowly waddling over to the bathroom. I laid back on to his bed looking off into space. I was so zoned out. I had been having mixed emotions lately. About well.. 2D. Over all. I wish I could have a thought that wasn't about him ever. Probably not. I wonder if he ever thinks about me... Probably not... probably never thinks about anything. Accept food. Pssh. Am I mad at him still? I think so. I mean. He never said sorry. I dunno maybe I'm just over exaggerating. All of assuden the elevator doors opened. Oh God Oh God Oh God! No! My plans! Foiled! I quickly stood up to see Russel (SHUT UP OK MY STORY MY RULES AND YA KNOW WHAT HE'S NORMAL SIZE MMHMM YAH) stepping out. He raised an eyebrow.  
"Ay whats goin on down here?"  
"Oh uh.. Hi Russ! Don't mind me! Me and 2D are just uhh.. Having some... alone time!" I said nibbling my lip. He looked more confused.  
"Wait what? Where is he?" Russel said turning around and looking threw the room.  
"Oh uhh he's in the bathroom! Just uh go ahead and go back to Cherry! I mean we're just sooo so so busy! Don't come down here ok?! We'll go up there! And uhh.. Tell everyone else too! Ya me and 2D are having some alone time! Ok?!" I said pushing him in the direction of the elevator. I nudged him in and smashed the top floor button.  
"Uh Ok I gues-" The door shut cutting him off. I sighed and ran a hand over my forehead.  
"Whew!" I smiled. Yes. Yes yes yes it was all working perfectly. I'd keep 2D down here until he Apologizes! Spoiled brat could spend some time with just me... and uh... no food. Of course. Well some food... Of course... Keep him alive... I smiled deviously. I turned and knocked on the bathroom door.  
"Ey 2D! Hurry up ok? I wanna take one too!" I shouted.  
"Uh Ok come in im finished!" I heard him shout back. I shrugged and spun the door handle. I creaked it open and Steam filled threw the air. I looked in the shower and he was still in there... He was doing a seductive stance.  
"Come on in." He said smiling. I grinned and started to take off my top. His grin got wider as he saw me in nothing but my Underwear and Bra. (Remember I was wearing his shirt as a dress.) I flung off my bra and underwear and stood up straight. I stood outside crossing my arms.  
"Is the water cold?" I said smiling deviously. He growled and flung open the glass door grabbing my hand and yanking me in to the shower with him. Hot water dripped down onto my head causing my hair to get wet and cling to my face. 2D leaned down and began kissing me and wrapping his hands around my waist. I grinned grabbing a handful of his huge dome of fat. I massaged it threw my fingers and could hear 2D moaning. His stomach growled loudly. I frowned. He pulled back staring at his stomach.  
"Reallyyyyy" I groaned. He flung open the glass door stepping out. I growled following behind. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my core. However 2D just went bare butt back into the bedroom. He went over to the closet where all his junk food was and I went back to the bed awaiting his return. Which never happened I angrily pouted sitting up to see him lodged in the closet. His entire upper half from belly button up was in the closet while the rest hung out. I shook my head as I heard him munching on some junk food. Probably cookies or chips or something. I watched in amazement as his stomach filled more and more of the door frame. He was ballooning by the second! Every munch sent another layer of fat on his already plump figure. I shook my head laying down. I guess I could watch some TV. I reached over for the remote but found it missing. Pssh. Whatever I'll just catch some Z's. I flopped over staring at the wall. I reached over tracing 2D's pillow with my finger. His pillow was so much different than mine. Mine was white and fluffy... While his was starting to get a yellow hue and was coated in Cheeto crumbs and felt more like a potato sack. I cringed retracting my finger. Eew. I flopped back over and saw 2D still sitting in the closet with his pale fat ass hanging out. I sighed and fell on my back. I stared up at the ceiling that was covered in posters and shit. I slowly started to drift off to sleep.

2D's POV  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\

I groaned sucking in and rearranging my gut. I sighed as I finally got more room to grow. I turned over and saw a box of pizza right next to me. I reached and grabbed it opening it. Although it was a little old it was still really good. I grabbed a piece in each hand and took turns biting out of each. When those were gone I grabbed two more. When those were gone two more. This cycle continued until I had gone threw 3 pizza boxes. I growled turning trying to rearrange my gut to where I could breathe. I looked down and my stomach was shoving both sides of the door frame causing it to creak. I frowned turning back to the food pile. A container of cup cakes was right there... I reached and finally grabbed it. I fumbled with my chubby fingers until I could finally flip open the plastic container. I grabbed two in each hand like usual whorffing them down in one bite. I smiled rubbing the icing around my mouth with the back of my hand. I looked at my hand licking off the icing. I groaned grabbing two more. Eating them. I ate threw the rest and those were gone. I tossed the container out of the way reaching for something else. I grabbed some food in a plastic container and ripped it open. I tilted the bag into my mouth swallowing it all not even caring to taste it. It smelt like Doritos or something. I grabbed a cake flipping off the plastic and grabbing handfuls of it chomping into it and then licking my fingers. I finished that and reached for a container of cookies Eating them handfuls at a time I groaned burping. Found another Pizza box. I flipped it open and grabbed the entire thing shoving it into my mouth swallowing. I finished that and sat there for a second just focusing on breathing. I had a sharp pain in my chest. I shrugged grabbing a 2 litter coke bottle tilting it back and chugging it. I slurped the rest and grinned throwing the bottle to the side. I reached for a box of Twinkies... and I reached... and reached... And reached. What the fuck?! I turned around and saw my stomach filling up the ENTIRE door frame. My eyes widened and I realized just what I'd done. My stomach had stretch marks up and down the sides and was jolting and shaking and groaning. I thought to myself that its enough. I turned back around to squish my way out... and I saw the Twinkies. My favorite. I frowned. I reached over grabbing the coke bottle. I used it to scoot the Twinkies back. I grinned grabbing it and ripping it open. I tore the individual wrappers then swallowed all of them. I grinned feeling them squeeze down my throat and then plop in my stomach. My stomach gurgled and cried out and shook violently. I frowned.  
"Jeez quiet it down back thea' Oi'm tryna eat!" I growled grabbing a bag of Hot Cheetos. I poured them in my mouth swallowing them. My stomach groaned again and I burped. I growled grabbing another cake... This one was chocolate. I grabbed handfuls whorfing them in my throat then washed it down with a new bottle of Dr. Pepper. Then I grabbed two more handfuls shoving it down the pie-hole. As soon as I swallowed I felt to little hands on my ass. I grinned realizing it was Sadie.  
"2D?!" I heard her yell.  
"Yew like wot yew see?" I yelled smiling.  
"Uh... I think... I think your immobile!" I rolled my eyes.  
"Oh please Oi'm fine..." I said frustrated.  
"Oh yeah? Then Come here." She said removing her hands. I rolled my eyes and sucked in pushing backward... Uh... Nothing.. I sucked in harder pulling back. Nothing! Oh God I really was stuck. My eyes widened in fear.  
"Uh... Sadie..."  
"What?!"  
"Im... Im stuck."  
"Well nah shit!" She shouted annoyed. I felt a pulsate threw my ass.  
"Ay! Don't kick me!" I growled. I heard her ranting on about how much of an idiot I am. I sighed looking back into the closet. I squished up against the closet trying to squirm out. There's no way. I was completely wedged in there.  
"Wot dew I dew?!" I shouted my voice breaking.  
"We wait til you finish Digesting!" Sadie yelled. I groaned. I flopped my head down looking at my surroundings. There was a pile so huge of garbage from the wrappers and boxes of the stuff I just ate. Dang... It was huge. I looked in the other direction and saw the bigger pile of food... I looked back to my stomach which was still freaking out... I thought... If I eat enough... I'll just break threw the door... No need to wait for digestion.. I nodded smiling at my brilliant idea. I grabbed a bag of chips in each hand tearing them open and pouring them in my mouth. I munched and swallowed slowly. Then I reached for a pie... Ooohhh.. Cherry. My favorite! I stuck my face in it taking large bites until it was gone. I smiled tasting the cherry goodness slide down my intestines.  
"WHAT THE FUCK!" I heard Sadie yell behind me.  
"2D are you eating?!" She snapped.  
"uh...mmm...MM!" I said eating a pastry.  
"2D... you.. you have to stop..." I growled ignoring her and focusing on the food. She didn't understand what I had planned. I completly ignored her as she punched my ass and tried anything to make me stop. She just doesn't understand. She'll see. And then she'll realize how smart I am. She grabbed my leg trying to pull me back. That wasn't gonna work. I rolled my eyes chuckling and finishing off the pastry's moving on to the next food item. 


	17. Chapter 17

Sadie's POV  
/*\/*\/*\/*\

This is it. This is how I die. Because fucking 2D, wise guy, Is going to impale the effing door frame right next to the window causing the ocean outside that thin glass to come pouring in killing both of us. I kicked his thigh again trying to get his attention. My face was steaming up. Why was he not listening to me?! I looked to the side of him... there's no way he's getting out... I winced. Looking around for something. anything. The wood on the door frame was getting more crushed... I looked around for and then I saw it. A crowbar. I winced. I couldn't pry him out it would break the door frame... I'd have to... Ouch... I grasped it tightly and smacked him lightly on the ass. No reaction. I did it harder. Nothing. I used all my strength and BAM! He locked up yelping.  
"What the hell?!" He said flailing his legs around. I growled stepping back.  
"Stop eating!"  
"No no no you'll see I'll break ou-"  
"2D stop! You're going to shatter the window!"  
"Wot?"  
"The window! You're right next to the window it's gonna shatter! Please 2D listen to me!"  
"...I...I..."  
"Just stop ok I need to figure out a way to get you out."  
"Ok.."  
I rubbed a hand threw my hair. What the hell am I gonna do. I could fix the button and get Russel and Murdoc. Two men could really help... But what about 2D? He needs to apologize! I frowned frustratedly. Anger filling my face.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I snapped covering my face.  
"I thought I coul' jus'-"  
"Im gonna go get Murdoc and Russel."  
"But its broke-"  
"I can fix it."  
"Wot?! Why din't ya fix it earlia'?!"  
"I wanted you to apologize!"  
"Apologize? Fo' wot?!" He said loudly. He was clearly pissed off.  
"For effing yelling at me yesterday! What is your problem I was trying to help you!" I said furiously.

I walked off grabbing a tool box off a table. He had the most random shit in his room. I went over to the elevator button and got to work. I could hear 2D behind me.  
"Ya know I'm really sorry." He said quietly.  
"Ohhh Now you're sorry." I said grumbling.  
"No truly I am." He said louder.  
"Sureeee." I said sarcastically. He sighed.  
"Can I at least get some clothes on before the guys come down here." He huffed.  
"None of your clothes fit you now." I growled.  
"Oh.. Cewd I have a blanket?"  
"No." I smiled. But still said it angrily. I sat back staring at the button. It was ghetto. But it might work. I had duck tape instead of a glass button... I pushed it and stood there. It made a clank sound and then the doors slid open.  
"Yes! I'll go get the guys don't eat anything!" I said quickly stepping in.  
"Yeah Yeah." He groaned.  
Then the doors shut. I was left alone in the rickety elevator. If he does anything... He's gonna drown before I can get down there. And he can't move. I grabbed the railing in there and breathed slowly. The metal doors plied open and I dashed out looking around. Noodle and Murdoc were making out on the couch.  
"Ay!" I yelled. Murdoc growled and looked up.  
"Ugh now is when you come up?!" He said sitting up pulling his shirt back on. I rolled my eyes.  
"I need your help! Its 2D please!" I whimpered running over to him grabbing his hand. Noodle looked at me concerned.  
"What is it is he alright?"  
"Lets hope so... Where's Russel?"  
"What?" Russel said sticking his head in the room.  
"Come here come here 2D needs you guys' help!" I said shoving them over to the elevator. I crammed them in and hit the button for 2D's room. The last thing I saw was Noodle staring at me worriedly.  
"Wot the blooty hell is goin on?!" Murdoc spat.  
"2D got stuck in the closet. He's right next to the window. He's almost broken it I need your help getting him out."  
"Only 2D could get stuck in a closet." Russel said groaning. I looked down.  
"Heh Yeah." Then the doors opened.  
"Ugh it stinks in here." Murdoc said waving a hand in front of his nose.  
"Shut up Mr. Bago... And 2D doesn't clean it even when I tell him to so not my fault." I said glaring at him. Then they both saw him... Well. The half that was sticking out.  
"Where the blooty' hell are ya clothes at?!" Murdoc spat.  
"I.. uhh.."  
"Man lets just get him out of there the windows right next ta him." Russel said rubbing the back of his head.  
"You owe me big time face ache." Murdoc grumbled.  
"We can knock out the side that doesn't have the window." I said pointing at the frame.  
"Yeah yeah with our bare hands." Murdoc said sarcastically.  
"How bout this?" Russel said holding up a sledge hammer.  
"Wot How bout wot?" 2D yelped.  
"Its a sledge hammer." I repeated to him.  
"...Just... jus' watch the privates now." 2D gulped.  
"1...2...3!" Russel said smashing a hole into the door frame which quickly filled up with 2D's fat. 2D groaned.  
"Ung that feels so much better."  
"Shut up." Murdoc said taking the sledge hammer from Russel and smacked the wall making a bigger hole than Russel's. Russel raised an eyebrow as Murdoc stuck out his long tongue at Russel. Russel grabbed the Hammer and growled smacking the wall. And 2D came loose!  
"Ahhhh..." 2D sighed stretching and sitting up. He had a deep red line along his stomach from where the closet frame was digging into him. He whimpered rubbing it. He was like a solid bolder. His stomach was stretched and rock hard full. I sighed rubbing my temples.  
"Thanks mates!" 2D said grinning. Stretch marks lined up and down his core like he just got a full body tattoo. His belly was gurgling and crying out. Murdoc groaned.  
"Yeah whatever put some clothes on." He said slapping him upside the head.  
"Hey!" I said growling at Murdoc. He froze glaring at me. And then glared at 2D and smacked him again. I stormed over to him arching my hand to slap him back and then Russel grabbed me with one arm holding me back. Russel sighed.  
"Come on." Russel said motioning Murdoc to the elevator. Murdoc sighed crossing his arms in front of his chest. He reached down and slapped him harder a third time. 2D winced retracting.  
"You son of a bitch!" I said squirming in Russel's arm. He lifted me up taking me over to the bed and sitting me on it. Then Murdoc went over to the elevator and pushed the ghetto duck tape button. The doors opened and Russel let me go. I stood up charging over to them and the doors shut in my face. I growled. kicking it. I looked over to 2D whom was holding his cheek.  
"You ok?" I said walking over to him and kneeing beside him.  
"Yeah yeah. No harm done." He said flopping his hand down.  
"What am I going to do with you." I winced looking at him.  
"I'm ok." He said smiling.  
"Really I think you weigh like a million pounds." I said sticking out my tongue playfully. He groaned sitting back.  
"Man I really out did it this time huh?" He said rubbing his huge girth.  
"Yep." I said scooting over to him. I rested my head on his arm. He groaned.  
"Like it reallyyyy hurts." He said readjusting. I frowned.  
"Are you ok?"  
"...No..." I sat up staring at him. His stomach was groaning and crying out and shaking. I massaged it threw my fingers working it and kneading it.  
"Oh God please don't stop." He said moaning. I smiled seductively grabbing as much of his stomach as I could massaging it all. 2D made a weird noise and I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"I don't feel good..."  
"Wha-" And he threw up on me.


	18. Chapter 18

2D's POV  
/*\/*\/*\/*\

"Come on Sadie that's like your third shower..." I groaned pulling on the biggest shirt I had which was still a little too small. I Stared at her standing in the entrance of the bathroom.  
"I can't help it I can still smell it." She said pulling on one of my T-shirts. She flung the towel on the floor and walked over to the bed.  
"I said I was sorry."  
"That doesn't help." She said flopping down. I frowned scooting closer to her. I couldn't really see her though. My huge girth was in the way.  
"At least now I'm feeling better?" I said trying to make the situation better.  
"Pssh yeah. Woopty do." She said sarcastically. I growled grabbing her and pulling her on top of me to where she was straddling my stomach.  
"Jeez!" She said surprised.  
"I luv yew." I smiled.  
"I love you too." She said leaning down and kissing me on the nose. She leaned back up getting off.  
"Thats it?" I said disappointed. She hopped back on leaning down french kissing me. I did back grabbing her hair and pulling her closer. I moaned when she grabbed my gut squeezing it. Then she grabbed my arms pulling them above my head. She pulled back.  
"Am I stronger than you? I mean I'm always the one pinning you down.  
"I always thought yew thought it was hot."  
"Not really I like it the other way aroun-" I flopped up pinning her down. She widened her eyes.  
"Woah." She said surprised. I grinned leaning down and kissing her. I closed my eyes as we had a make out session. Then she pulled back.  
"Mmm..." She said pushing me up.  
"Wot?"  
"I...I.." She said pointing to her throat and pushing me with the other hand. I raised an eyebrow.  
"I can't b-breathe" She said nodding.  
"Oh!" I said getting off her.  
"Thank you." She said sighing. and turning over.  
"Are yew goin ta bed?!"  
"Yeah? Im tired."  
"But... But..." I sighed.  
"Fine." I flopped down. Angrily closing my eyes. I woke up around 3:25 to see Sadie not in bed. I leaned up curiously. Where is she? I heard a noise in the bathroom.. I lazily stood up Wiping my eyes. I walked over to the bathroom knocking. No answer.  
"Sadie?" I said creaking it open. I scanned the room and saw her sitting in the shower. Curled up. She was fully clothed and the water was off. I crouched down next to her. She was pale and zoned out. She was shaking.  
"Hey! Hey can ya hear me?" I said shaking my hand in front of her face. She slowly looked over to me. Then her eyes closed  
"Sadie?!" I said grabbing her face. She was completely passed out. I squeezed her face giving it a tap.  
"Wake up!" She collapsed out on the floor of the shower.  
"Shit!" I reached down and scooped her up. I waddled over to the elevator pressing the button. I cradled her in my arms like a baby as the elevator doors opened. I quickly stepped in pressing the main room.  
"Guys?!" I shouted loudly flipping on the light. None of them were in there. I laid Sadie on the couch and ran (waddled-ran) Into Murdoc and Noodle's room. Noodle was laying across the bed and Murdoc was on the floor. Still awake. With a rum bottle in his hand  
"Ay.. Knock first ya bloke!" He slurred pointing at me with his bottle.  
"Shit you're no help." I said walking over to Noodle. I shook her on the arm. She groaned looking up.  
"2D? Whats going on?" She said looking over to the clock.  
"Its 3:30 in the middle of the night, what do you want?!" She said slumping up rubbing her eyes.  
"Its Sadie I dunno I just found her... and... C'mere!" I said grabbing her hand and yanking her up.  
"Woah!" She said balancing out.  
"Well what is she okay?" She said as I pulled her down the hallway. Then she saw her.  
"Oh God what happened!"  
"I have no idea I just woke up and she was in the bathroom sitting in the shower freakin out!" I said running a hand threw my hair. Noodle put a hand on Sadie's forehead then grabbed her wrist feeling her pulse or something.  
"She's breathing..." She said relaxing a bit. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt lifting it to right bellow her cleavage.  
"Dear God 2D!" I looked and saw just Sadie's normal stomach.  
"Shes Fuckin' anorexic Why didn't you tell us?! We could have helped her!"  
"Wot dew ya mean?"  
"I mean she is so fucking thin and so under fed that she could die from it!"  
"I always though' she was jus' skinny!"  
"So much it could kill her?! Have you ever seen her eat anything this week?!"  
"Oh my Godddd... Go get Russel!" I nodded walking out of the room. I smacked myself in the face. What is wrong with me?! Why did I not do anything?! I should have known it wasn't fucking healthy and now... I cleared my throat knocking on Russel's door. I groaned just opening it. Russel sat watching TV with Cherry curled up next to him dead asleep. He nodded at me.  
"Whats up?"  
"Its Sadie!"  
"Its always fucking one of you." Russel said sighing and standing up. I grabbed his arm dragging him out to Sadie.  
"Ugh come on." He said slowing down.  
"What is it?" Russel said walking into the room. Sadie laid there lifelessly as Noodle panicked.  
"We can't call an ambulance... The best we could do is take her out on the helicopter. And only Murdoc can drive it. She said putting her palm on Sadie's forehead. Sadie whimpered tensing up.  
"She's in pain Murdoc should have some pills that could help her somewhere." Russel said kneeing down beside her.  
"No I made him get rid of them." Noodle said shaking her head. Then they both looked at me.  
"Wot?" I said staring back at them. Noodle glared and pointed to the elevator.  
"Your pain killers!" I nodded running over to the elevator.  
"I'll get them." Noodle said pushing past me. I stared.  
"Uh ok.. Wot shoul' i dew?" I said standing there like an idiot. Russel stared at me for a moment.  
"Just sit down." He said pointing to a chair. Russel pulled up her shirt again.  
"Oh God 'D how could you let her do this." He said putting his head in his palms. I was about to reply when Murdoc staggered in.  
"Wots *hic* goin on?" He slurred nearly toppling over.  
"Go back in there!" Russel grunted pointing back to the door.  
"Wot? Why?" He slurred. leaning against the couch. He looked down to Sadie.  
"Oh. God wot happened... ta her!" He groaned.  
"He's drunk and can tell somethings wrong with her 'D! What are we gonna do..." He said flopping down. I whimpered staring at Sadie. I saw her eyes flutter open. and close.  
"Her eyes opened!" Russel glared at me.  
"What?"  
"Look!" He looked over to her and she was still passed out.  
"'D come on." He said shaking his head. Then Sadie launched up into a sitting position.  
"What? What happened?" She said looking around terrified. She looked down and grabbed her shirt pulling it down to cover her stomach.  
"Whoa... I feel... light headed." She said grabbing her forehead.  
"Lay down Noodle's coming with the Pain Killers."  
"What happened?"  
"You passed out. Dammit Sadie why did you not ever say anything!" Russel said punching the coffee table. Sadie tensed up her eyes widened.  
"Russel!" I barked glaring at him.  
"Sorry... its just. You're anorexic?!" He said grabbing her arm.  
"What?! Oh! ... Oh no. I'm fine." She said leaning up and attempting to stand up.  
"Whoa whoa whoa." Noodle said walking over grabbing her shoulders.  
"Sit." She said calmly but firmly. Sadie shook her head.  
"No no no I'm fine really its just genetics. My mom was thin too."  
"Why did you not tell us?" Noodle said quietly. Sadie froze looking down shaking her head.  
"I-Its not a big deal... "  
"Here." I said taking the pain killers from Noodle and handing a few to her. She nodded downing them.  
"Just lay down." Noodle said putting a blanket over her. Sadie nodded.  
"T-thanks..." She said quietly.  
"When was the last time you ate something?" Russel said standing up.  
"Um..."  
"You don't remember?" Noodle said concerned.  
"... No..." Sadie said quietly.  
"Shit." Russel said under his breath.


	19. Chapter 19

3rd Person  
/*\/*\/*\/*\

2D groggily sat up.  
"Ung... what... what time is it." He said holding his head.  
"9:30" Answered Noodle peaking her head in from the kitchen.  
"Where... where's Satie?" 2D asked noticing the empty couch.  
"Huh? Oh. She's in here." Noodle said walking back in the kitchen. 2D's stomach growled when the smell of pancakes... eggs.. and fresh sizzling bacon hit his nostrils. He pounced up and dashed out as fast as lightning. He slid to a stop and plopped down in a chair between Russel and Sadie. Across from him sat Murdoc reading the newspaper.  
"Wot are we gonna dew today?" 2D said drumming his fingers on his gut causing it to groan.  
"Well after breakfast we're gonna take the helicopter into town..." Sadie said weakly. She still looked pretty bad. She was pale. She had bags under her eyes and her hair was all frizzy. She rested her head on her hand.  
"To town?"  
"Yeah for the hospital." Russel answered biting into a pancake. Noodle came over handing 2D a large plate covered in Pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and a side of toast. Then she came back with a glass of Orange juice and sat next to Murdoc. They all dug in munching and slurping up their wonderful steamy meal... all except Sadie who pushed her one piece of toast around on her plate. It had always been that way. They all would eat everything and then one of them would have extra room and ask for what small portion Sadie had. She never mined. It wasn't like she was gonna eat it. Only this time everyone finished and then just stared at Sadie. No one asked for it. No one reached out their hand to grab it. They just stared at her. She sighed folding her arms on the table and plopping her head on it.  
"Come on baby gurl at least try it." Russel said pushing the plate closer to her.  
"Jus' a bite.." 2D said wrapping an arm around her. Sadie pulled her head from off of the table. She sighed grabbing it and slowly putting it up to her mouth. She took a small bite and they all smiled leaning back in their chair. Sadie slowly chewed and put the toast back down. They all sighed as she swallowed the one tiny nibble of toast. Sadie stood up and exited.  
"I think I'm gonna be sick." They heard her call out while she was leaving.  
"2D go check on her make sure she doesn't spit it out we're gonna go get the helicopter ready." Noodle said nodding to 2D. He nodded standing up quickly and following after Sadie. He could see her pressing the button for the elevator. She was tapping her foot and fidgeting with her fingers. She looked like she was twitching. That was too much. 2D stormed over there right when the doors opened Sadie started to step in and was jerked back by 2D who was grabbing her arm.  
"Hey!" She barked as 2D dragged her in to the kitchen. He pushed her in to the chair Russel used to be sitting in. All of them had left outside. 2D sat next to her.  
"Eat it!"  
"What?"  
"Eat the rest of your toast!" He said placing the plate in front of her.  
"2D you know I can't."  
"Do it!" He barked grabbing her hand smacking the toast in it.  
"I... I..." He grabbed her shoulders.  
"Please! Please Sadie! Just eat it!" He said shaking her.  
"STOP!" She said shoving him as hard as she could back. He nearly fell out of his chair.  
"I CAN'T." She shouted her voice breaking.  
"Do you not understand that?! I can't! I can't eat it all! What's your problem?!" She said standing up.  
"I jus-" She shook her head. She turned and stormed outside. Noodle and Murdoc were sitting in the helicopter messing with buttons and stuff while Russel was putting in gas. Sadie kept her head down and sat in the back. placing her elbows on her knees and resting her head in her hands. 2D came out shortly after and sat next to Sadie. Russel came up to the window.  
"Uh I don't think I'm gonna come. I'm just gonna hang out here." Russel said nodding.  
"Cherry's still asleep and I wanna warm up some breakfast for her." Noodle nodded.  
"Ok we'll see you tomorrow." Noodle said smiling.  
"Ok lets get this show on the road." Murdoc said flipping a switch causing the propellers to start spinning. The doors shut and Russel took steps back. Then they slowly started to float up. After they were in the sky they started in the direction of the nearest hospital. Sadie stared out the window at the fluffy clouds dancing around. 2D stared at Sadie. He was freakin worried. He just was hoping the Doctor could help. He looked down. Sadie sighed looking back at 2D who wasn't looking at her now. She looked down then back to the window. Murdoc and Noodle had headsets on and were talking about something. Like where the nearest Hospital was or something. 2D wasn't paying attention. He was just thinking about how hungry he was. He poked Noodle's shoulder.  
"I'm Hungry!"  
"What?! Put on a headset!" She shouted pointing to another headset in the backseat. 2D put it on.  
"I'm hungry."  
"We just ate!" Murdoc growled annoyed.  
"Sorry 2D your just gonna have to wait." Noodle said as if she was his mother. He huffed crossing his arms. Sadie slouched forward resting her head in her hands again. She rubbed her eyes and looked over to 2D whom was pouting. He stared back at her and she looked away.  
"Ah here we are." Murdoc said noting the hospital. There was a landing pad on top of the building probably for specific special hospital helicopters but Murdoc didn't care he just landed anyway. Noodle stared at him like for real and he shrugged. They all hopped out Sadie more slowly. She didn't have a whole lot of energy. 2D didn't notice he was just grabbing at his stomach.  
"Unngg..." He growled holding it. Murdoc rolled his eyes and they all went down the stairs into the main room. Noodle and Murdoc went up to the desk to talk to a nurse while 2D and Sadie awkwardly stood in the back. 2D's eyes scanned the room for any food. Like a cafeteria or something. To his demise. There was nothing of the sort. He sighed poking his stomach. Noodle waved at Sadie and motioned her to come up.  
"Ok the Doctor will be right with you. You can go into room 309." Sadie nodded slowly making her way over to the designated room. She sat in the plain white room staring at the poster about bone structure. She sighed. She hated hospitals. The door creaked open and a little man with a white mustache stood there. He was holding a clip board looking over it.  
"Hmm Sadie?"  
"Yes."  
"Say's here you're suffering from Anorexia correct?" She looked down.  
"Yeah.."  
"Ok mind if I take a look?" He said walking over to her. She nodded laying down. He pulled up her shirt to just bellow her breasts and he gasped.  
"Oh dear."  
"What? What is it?"  
"Seems you have a very severe case."  
"Ughh.." She groaned. He pulled up his clip board writing down some things.  
"We have an IV that might help some but most of the effort is going to have to come from you... Although that shouldn't be a problem. Just a different diet and such. If there isn't a major change this could be deadly."  
"Deadly?!"  
"I know this is hard mam but there's no one to blame but yourself."  
"I know..." She said sheepishly.  
"I'll send your friends in."  
"Thank you."  
"But you only get a little while. I need to get that IV in you as soon as possible."  
"Okay.." She said biting her lip. The doctor opened the door and shut it. Deadly?! Sadie whimpered curling her legs up to her chest. How would she tell them that its... deadly. She wasn't going to. She would jus-. The door opened breaking her train of thought. Murdoc and Noodle stepped in followed by 2D. Noodle rushed to her side putting the back of her hand to her forehead.  
"What'd he say?" Murdoc said sitting in a chair.  
"Um.. He's gonna give me an IV. That will help. And uh. I probably have to be here over night I would guess."  
"Thats fine. We were gonna rent a hotel anyway." Noodle said nodding to the guys. 2D nervously played with his fingers looking worried.  
"Oh God this is all my fault." Sadie snapped her voice breaking. She brought her hands up to her eyes wiping them.  
"Don't say that luv. Its face aches fault. He should've told us. He wouldn't notice unless it changed the size in ya boobies." He grinned. Sadie chuckled knowing it was meant to be a joke.. But it was probably true. 2D crossed his arms growling. Noodle glared at Murdoc.  
"Sorry luv just a joke is all." 2D's stomach growled.


	20. Chapter 20

Sadie's POV  
/*\/*\/*\/*\

I glared at 2D for the 5th time. The Doctor allowed one person to stay in while he examined me and did things like use a stethoscope and of course 2D volunteered. The reason I was glaring was every time the Doctor would say something his stomach would growl. I mean. We just ate! How could he already be hungry?! I rolled my eyes and focused on what the Doctor was saying.  
"Well I would start with trying to finish a small portion during breakfast And over time progres-" 2D's stomach growled. The Dr glared at him. He blushed looking down.  
"What I was saying was yo-" Growled again.  
"GOD DAMMIT GO." The Doctor spat pointing to the door. He froze surprised.  
"Go." He nodded scurrying out.  
"Sorry... He's just... Hungry.." I said clearing my throat.  
"Ha. Anyway lets have a look." He put the Popsicle stick on my tongue and looked back.  
"Looking normal..." He said pushing harder. I whimpered.  
"Oh sorry." He said taking it out.  
"Well Here we go." He said taking my wrist. I winced.  
"Its gonna be a little difficult... you're skin and bones don't want to puncture anything important." He chuckled. My eyes widened. He held up the big needle.  
"Um.." He shoved it in.  
"Agh!" I retracted.  
"Sorry." He said removing his hand. I stared at my hand surprised.  
"That should do it." He said watching the fluid pump threw the tube.  
"I'll be back in a few hours. You should catch some rest." I nodded squirming down. He shut off the light and I was left alone.

2D's POV  
/*\/*\/*\/*\

I growled grabbing my gut and running for Noodle and Murdoc. They rolled their eyes when they saw me.  
"Oh come on 2D its not even lunch time yet."  
"It hurts so baddd." I groaned heaving it higher.  
"Ok ok ok. Go outside and find a place to eat. We're gonna go to the hotel." Murdoc said shoving me. I nodded running toward the exit. Er.. waddling. I smacked open the doors and looked up and down the street. Most of everything were banks or coffee shops. I needed something good. I ran down the street when it hit me. Pies. I could smell pies. I looked down the street smelling where it was coming from. Ahah! This way! I ran down the street pushing people out of the way. The smell was getting stronger. My thighs rubbed together I probably looked like a sweaty mess. But all I could think about were the pies. Someone stopped me.  
"Hey! You're 2D! 2D from the Gorillaz! What... What happened ta you." He said poking my gut. I growled pushing him out of the way. I sped up and turned down the street. Whoa. It was filled with people. And there was a stage? Oh god. It was a pie eating contest. This was gonna be the death of me. I ran up to the stage and crawled up. People were staring at me confused. People were all ready sitting down getting ready to eat.  
"I wanna! I wanna do the thing!"  
"Yeah! We got 2D from The Gorillaz joining us!" Said a guy with a button that said Judge. The crowed roared. I looked back waving. They moved chairs over and let me sit down. I clomped over plopping down. The ghetto chair creaked under neath me and I shrugged. Someone handed me a bib or something I just put it down next to me.  
"Come on lets get some pies up in here!" I said snapping. They nodded. They placed one in front of me and I reached to grab it. They smacked my hand.  
"Hey!" I growled.  
"On you marks.." UGHHH... This was gonna take forever.  
"Get set..."  
"GO!" I picked it up with both hands practically breathing it in. I heard the crowd chanting something but I was so focused I just ignored it. I don't even remember what flavor the pie was I just remember it being filling and I was happy. I finished my first one and they automatically placed another one in front of me. I could get used to this. I stuck my face in it and took big chomps. They were fresh too. Crispy in your mouth but not to hot to burn you. This one I could tell was chocolate. It was sticking to the roof of my mouth and I had to lick it off. I looked to my sides and the people I were competing just had finished their first one. I stuck my face in finishing off my second one. It started to take a toll and I had to heave up my stomach a little bit. I started on the third chomping faster and I was threw that one lickety split. I got started on my third a little less enthusiastic. I paced my self and took slow bites.  
"COME ON 2D!" I heard from the crowd. Who was that? I looked up and Saw Noodle and Murdoc. Murdoc looked disgusted but Noodle was jumping around shouting. I smiled sticking my face back in it. I took big bites and bam. I was done! A 4th one was placed in front of me. This one looked like coconut. I munched it down and I was breathing heavily and I accidentally snuffed some up. I chuckled lifting my head to wipe it off. The crowd roared and I grinned waving again. I plopped my face back in it finishing it off. They placed a 5th and I undid my belt. I grinned as my stomach poured out of the confinement. I picked it up with both hands and just poured it in my mouth. I moaned as the sticky insides poured down my throat. It was Key Lime Pie so it went down easy. I chugged it and then my stomach lurched. I groaned undoing my pants button. I looked over and my competitors were on their 2nd. Hah.  
"2D HAS MADE IT HALF WAY!" One of the judges announced. I fist pumped the air.  
I was getting my 6th. A guy to my left growled looking over to me. I shrugged taking big munches of my 6th one. I groaned leaning back and rubbing my stomach which was swollen. I groaned squeezing my eyes shut.  
"GO 2D!" Noodle yelled. I nodded. I stuck my face in it biting it til it was gone. My stomach groaned loudly causing the people near me to stare at me disturbed. I shrugged sticking my face in my 7th. I just focused on chewing and before I knew it I was on my 10th. People were giving up. It was me and 2 other people. I groaned. I felt like throwing up.. Yet... I was hungry. I groaned as my stomach creaked. It felt like it was going to implode. It cried out refusing to contain anything else. I grabbed handfuls of the pie and swallowed them. I made it halfway threw the pie and someone gave up. I waved bye and chomped down the rest. The crowd Roared! I grinned doing double thumbs up. The judge came by and pulled me up super fast. I gagged. Guys gotta be careful or he's gonna get thrown up on.  
"OUR WINNER!" The judge shouted. He handed my a trophy. Whoa. I grinned holding it above my head. I could see Noodle and Murdoc clapping. I slowly started to walk down the Stairs. Every step made my stomach groan and grumble. I winced as Noodle ran over Wrapping her arms around my neck. I squeezed her back and she got down. I was so full it wasn't even funny.  
"You won! Good job 2D!" I nodded grinning.  
"I fink I'm gonna barf." I said slowly.  
"Diabetes." Murdoc said crossing his arms.  
"What?" I said confused.  
"You're gonna get diabetes."  
"Oh." I shrugged.  
"Lets get to our hotel." Noodle said grabbing Murdoc's hand.  
"I'm gonna get a cab."  
"Can ya fit in a cab?"  
"We'll see." I grinned.


	21. Chapter 21

Sadie's POV  
/*\/*\/*\/*\

I was awoken by a nurse probably in her mid 40s. She smiled sweetly.  
"Well hunny, Seems you're recovering quite well and we decided to send you home early!"  
"Huh? What time is it?" I said sitting up on my elbow. She pulled back her white nurse shirt thing to reveal a silver watch.  
"Mmm.. 1:34... Sorry we had to wake you up so late." She said her eyes gleaming. I nodded.  
"Its fine I just... Need to make a phone call if that's ok."  
"Of course!" She said turning and walking out. I grabbed my cell phone out of my purse and dialed 2D. It rang.. and rang.. and No answer. It went straight to voice mail.  
_Hey sorry I can't get to the phone right now.. I'm... busy... *Giggles* Shh shh! Im making a voice mail!"  
_Oh god he really needs to change that. The giggling is from me and it was like a year ago... I groaned closing my phone.  
I groaned flopping out of bed and changing quickly into my clothes. I scampered out to the cold outdoors and looked up and down the road. I figured I'd just walk in the direction. I didn't feel like going to the hotel quite yet. I mean.. being locked up on an island for so long I kinda wanna have a stroll. I walked down the street and just enjoyed my surroundings. It was pretty chilly. When we got here it wasn't... I shivered. I mean I could get used to it. Where I grew up however there wasn't very much cold weather. I lived in The USA, Texas. Nothing but desserts and cacti there. I miss it from time to time but I never liked it when I lived there. It was too hot. So I guess this was pretty nice. I flipped out my phone and called Noodle. It rang and rang and she answered.  
"Oh hey! Whats up shouldn't you be asleep?" She said quickly.  
"Oh the Doctor let me out for good improvement or something. Anyway. What hotel did you guys get?"  
"Oh uh. Whats this place called?" I heard her asking Murdoc. Then some muffles.  
"Its called 5 Star Inn." I snickered.  
"Wow way to Toot their own horn. Anyway. I'll be there soon."  
"Okie dokie be careful!"  
"Yeah yeah bye."  
"Bye." I hung up placing the phone back in my pocket. I turned the street corner and saw a lot of people staggering around talking. There was quiet a mess in the road... And a stage... I looked around confused. What happened over here? I tapped someone's shoulder.  
"Hey what's with the stage?" The guy spun around. he had a beer bottle in his hand and he lingered a foot above me.  
"Oh *hic* that.. It was amazin! Whats-his-face from That band was *burp* uh.. here.. He's such a fat ass he won though so yah." I took a step back noticing his condition. He itched his stubble and pulled on a hoody  
"Oh ok... well you get home safe.." I said quietly.  
"How bout you just take me home beauty." He said putting a hand on my hip. I froze up pushing his hand off.  
"Ay man whose the chick?" Said one of his friends popping up behind him. He had a hoodie on and was holding an entire bottle of vodka. I gulped walking passed them. I groaned walking faster when I heard them turning and walking behind me. Shit they were following me. I walked faster and took a sharp left. I started jogging and they started jogging. And I sprinted as fast as I could and hurdled a knocked over trashcan and took a right. I could see the sign for the hotel at the end of the ally. I picked up speed but they were close behind. Then I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. One of them grabbed a handful of my hair. I yelped when he lifted me high to where I couldn't reach the ground. I reached out my fists trying anything. The pain in the back of my head was growing. They dropped me to the floor and one of them kicked me in the ribs. I groaned feeling the sharp blow. I started seeing black in the corner of my eyes. I shook my head. The guy With the hoody flung his legs over me so he was straddling me. I squirmed around and then the other guy grabbed my arms. I was completely pinned down. The guy with the hoody grinned and then snarled grabbing the hem of my shirt with one hand and slowly slivered his hand up my shirt like a snake.  
"Holy shit. This one's tiny." He groaned.  
"What'dya mean her boobs?"  
"Nah nah those are fine." I felt him move up and caress my left breast. I turned trying to get out from under him but to my alas he didn't budge.  
"Ooh.. those are great." He grinned licking his lips at his buddy. I could feel his erection poking my stomach. He looked down to me and frowned.  
"Hey do you have an eating disorder?" I looked down my bottom lip quivering. I wanted to run as far away. Past the hotel. Past this stupid island. To some where safe. But first I wanted to kill them. I wanted to so badly. I wish... I wish someone would help me.  
"Help!" I yelled as loudly as I could. Mr. Hoody slapped me across the mouth. He leaned in closely.  
"Stop that." He growled. His breath was stale and strong. I retracted.  
"HELP!" I shouted louder. Then he Punched me in the face. I clenched up gritting my teeth. I could feel my eye swelling up. I felt his hand go onto my pants button. I tried to kick him but they were both much bigger than me. I tried to free my arms but I couldn't budge. I teared up feeling him grab at the hem of my panties. His friend tucked my arms under his legs to where they were practically being smashed. Then I felt both his hands on my boobs. He stuck his tongue out.  
"Damn those are nice." He said to Mr. Hoody. I squirmed and managed to get an arm free. I clenched my teeth together and punched Mr. Hoody as hard as I could. I heard a crunch and he fell onto his butt. He flung himself back up and spitted 2 teeth out to the side. His friend grabbed my arms again. Mr. Hoody glared and smiled at me.  
"That wasn't smart missy." He said wiping blood from his lip. He grinned and I saw I knocked out his two front teeth. I gasped. Just like 2D! I squeezed my eyes shut. That wasn't gonna make this any easier. He punched me right between my ribs and I jolted. They both stood up and just started kicking me. I felt blows from my feet to my face. I groaned and the black at the edges of my eyes grew and grew until I passed out.  
=*=*=

I woke up when the sun was barely starting to come up. The ally and street were practically empty. I groaned clenching a fist. I slumped up and looked around. My clothes were still on. They didn't rape me... Thank God. They must've left when they beat me up. I remembered the feeling of his hands on my breasts it sent a shiver down my spine. I groaned trying to sit up. I wheezed slumping back. I felt sore everywhere. I ached and coughed into my hands. I looked at my hands and they were covered in blood. My mouth was bleeding. I spit and tried to stand again. I leaned against the ally wall for support. I eased down the ally quietly except the occasional groan. I made it out to the street and I looked up and down. It was bare. Everyone was gone. I stepped up the hotel steps and the doors slid open and I stepped in. The receptionist was asleep at the desk drooling. I stepped past him and looked up and down the hallway. I had no clue what room 2D had... I walked past the elevator door back to the desk where the guy was sleeping. I looked next to him and there was a guest list. I slowly reached my hand down and swiped it up to me. I skimmed the list and found Stuart Pot. Room 305. I grinned at my success and placed it back on the counter. I stepped over to the elevator clicking the 3rd floor. It beeped and the doors slid open. It was empty and I stepped inside. It beeped on the third floor and I stepped out. Room 305 was just right there. I stepped over to it and jingled the handle. Locked. I didn't have a key or anything. I knocked 3 times quickly.  
"Ughhh no room service." My eyes widened when I heard he was awake.  
"2D? I-Its Sadie." I said quietly.  
"Huh?" I heard slow footsteps over to the door then the door swung open. 2D stood there in his underwear with his gut outstretched like 3 feet. My eyes widened as fast as his did.  
"SADIE. WOT. THE. FUCK. HAPPENED." He said freezing. I shook my head looking down. My bottom lip quivered.  
"Can...C-Can I come inside?" I said weakly. He nodded stepping out of the doorway so I could come in. I staggered over to the bed and collapsed on it.  
"Wot happened?! Why are yew awl beat up? Who did this? Why aren't yew in the hospital?" I brought the palms of my hands to my eyes and curled my legs up to me. He sat beside me on the bed and put a hand on my shoulder. I retracted at his touch. He brought his hand back to him. His eyes skimmed my arms and legs and exposed skin.  
"W-why... are ya covered in bruises and cuts Sadie." I whimpered and put my hands down.  
"I. I was let out of the hotel early. And on my way to the hotel..." I wiped my eyes. "I had a mix up with some guys... They followed me into an ally and..."  
"Sadie..." I looked at him.  
"Did they... Touch yew?" My bottom lip quivered. I nodded. looking at the wall. I could see 2D in his mixed emotions. He went from sad for me to furious. He smacked his fist on the side table.  
"I'll fucking kill em."  
"Stop 2D." He looked at me confused.  
"It was just a little... thing.. that happened. I wasn't raped or anything."  
"I mean we gotta call the cops."  
"No! No no no nonono. We've already caused enough trouble. Noodle and Murdoc's _wedding _is coming up."  
"I want those damn bastards behind bars." He said threw gritted teeth.  
"Im... Im gonna go wash up... Just.. Stay here... I don't want Noodle, Murdoc, or even Russel, to know about this. Do you understand?" He glared at the floor.  
"Yeah." He said quietly. I nodded turning and walking into the bathroom.


	22. Chapter 22

2D's POV  
/*\/*\/*\/*\

I gripped the edge of the blanket. How the hell. I panted quickly. I snarled shaking my head. If only I could've been there. She fucking.  
Ugh. I groaned rolling over. I wrinkled up my nose and gripped the blanket harder to where my knuckles went white. I was facing Sadie now. Who was facing away from me. I could tell she was still awake. How could she not want to get the police involved? And how the hell were Murdoc and Noodle not supposed to find out?! I sighed scooting over to her. I felt like I wanted to protect her. I weaseled my hands around her waist. She shot up shoving my hands off. I pouted crossing my arms. She sighed looking over to me.  
"Sorry... just... Sorry." She said laying down slowly. It was like 5:40 but we both didn't sleep last night. However we can't sleep now either. All we can think about are those fuckin pricks. She turned to where she was laying on her chest.  
"MMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFF!" She screamed into her pillow. I sat up staring at her. Normally she had good control and could focus during crazy things. I've never seen her so distraught. She turned to face me and then I saw it. Her cheeks were red and stained. She was crying. I mean. I'm not judging or anything I would've too. But I feel so terrible when she cries. She brought her arm up and wiped her cheek. She leaned down onto the pillow.  
"I don't think I can sleep." She croaked quietly.  
"Me neither" I said with a huff.  
"It hurts so bad." She whimpered. I sat up.  
"Wait wot does?" I said looking over to her  
"Everythingggg..." She groaned I sighed and scooted back over to her.  
"Wot should I dew?" I said quietly.  
"Erm.. The Doctor said.. I need to eat..." I nodded.  
"Yes. Breakfast. I can.. Do that..." I rolled out of bed and waddled into the little kitchen. I opened the cabinet and it was fully stocked of junk food.  
I heard shuffling.  
"How... How do we have that much food 2D?" She said sitting in a bar stool near the island. She groaned running a finger threw her hair.  
"I um.. Might of taken a small detour on the way to the hotel.." I bit my lip. She sighed.  
"I'm guessing you didn't get anything like strawberries or an orange or something..." I shook my head. I could hear her index finger on the table. She sighed. I shuffled around threw the cabinet. Hmm.. Cake... cupcakes... Chips... Doughnuts...? I picked up the box and showed it to her. She wrinkled up her nose and shook her head. Actually that sounds pretty good. I set it to the side. I shut the cabinet and opened the one next to it. Ahah! I showed her the box of cinnamon Poptarts. She shrugged flipping out her phone.  
"Its 8:50... When's checkout?" She said with a huff. I brushed a hair out of my eyes.  
"Mmm. No clue. Probably around 12:00 right?" She nodded. I ripped open a wrapper to reveal two poptarts.  
"Yew don't want two dew ya?" She shook her head putting her phone down. I nodded. I placed one in the toaster and walked over to the window munching on the other one. Sadie walked over to her bag and pulled out a makeup bag.  
"I'll be right back." She walked over to the bathroom and left me alone. I glanced over to the box of doughnuts. My eyes gleamed and I waddled over to it. I grabbed it and the cake from the cabinet. I waddled back into the bedroom and plopped onto the bed. I flipped on the TV and grinned when I found Evil Dead on the few channels the Hotel had. I groaned scratching my stomach. Shit. I couldn't reach where it itched. I reached and reached. Then Pouted.  
"Sadie!" She moped in she had make up on so you couldn't see the bruises or her black eye.  
"Huh?"  
"It itches!" I said reaching for the itchy spot. She shook her head walking over to me. She poked my stomach.  
"Here?"  
"Mhm!" She moved her hand In circular movements on my stomach. I grinned satisfied when the itching sensation stopped.  
"Do you ever think of how we started dating?" Sadie said nibbling her thumb.  
"Sometimes..."  
"It wasn't super romantic. I mean. It was cute and all. But we fucked the next _day_." I nodded remembering.  
"Yeah that was effin nice." I said leaning back.  
"I guess.. It's just.. Not super romantic like I said." I nodded.  
"But we're romantic now a days... Right?" I said looking at her. She tucked a blonde curl behind her ear.  
"Um. Sure..." She said sighing. I scooted over to her.  
"You think I'm not romantic?"  
"Not just you." She said scratching her arm.  
"I think you're romantic."  
"Then yeah just you." She said giggling. I frowned.  
"I'm romantic! We do romantic stuff all the time!" She raised an eyebrow crossing her arms.  
"Like we had sex the other day!"  
"Well.. Yeah but.. I dunno we do that all the time." What the hell is she saying. She's getting sick of sex?! I gulped.  
"And we... um.. Well when you feed me its pretty romantic." She huffed.  
"Yeah When _I _feed you." I growled.  
"Well what should I do to be more romantic?" I said huffing.  
"Thats not my job Mr!" She said standing up. I crossed my arms.  
"This is easy I mean. Come on Romantic things? I can do that."  
"Oh is it? No sex until the next time you're romantic."  
"WHAT?!" I shot up.  
"You heard me." She said crossing her arms and grinning. A clinking noise came from the kitchen.  
"I guess that's breakfast." She said walking away. I sighed grabbing a doughnut.  
"How are you _that _dependent." I heard her from the kitchen.  
"Whatdya mean?"  
"You couldn't even itch you're own gut." She snickered sitting down next to me. She nibbled on the edge of the poptart while I finished my 5th doughnut.  
"Well.. Its not my fault." She raised her eyebrow.  
"2D. You're having an entire box of doughnuts and a cake for breakfast." I shrugged.  
"Well sometimes you feed me."  
"Don't act like you don't like it." She grinned. She put her hand out with half a poptart on it.  
"Want the rest?" She said frowning.  
"Are ya sure?" I said staring at her.  
"Yeah... I'm full." She said looking down. She placed it in my hand and stood up.  
"I need to go talk to Noodle. But I'm kinda scared."  
"Why?"  
"Sounds like they were "Busy" last night." She shuddered.  
"Oh well keep you're head down. Ya know how Murdoc does that thing how whoever opens the door when they're doin gets his thong thrown at their head."  
"Yeah Yeah. I'll be back." She said stepping out of the room.  
I waved grabbing the cake.


	23. Chapter 23

Sadie's POV  
/*\/*\/*\/*\

I loosely jingled the doorknob to notice it was unlocked. I raised an eyebrow and slowly opened it while giving it a few reassuring knocks. I ducked as soon as I opened it and perfectly dodged a pair of Murdoc's timed underwear. I groaned and stood up. Plastering a fake smile on my face.  
"How are my two love birds?" I cooed. Noodle slumped up from under the covers. Murdoc laid next to her propped up on his elbow, arm retracting from when he threw his underwear. I crumbled inside when I saw Noodle's expression. She looked worried. Like she could see straight threw the makeup. Noodle is my best friend. I wonder if she could tell I was faking. I stopped staring and looked down.  
"Um.. Anyway, Just wondering when you guys are planning on getting out of here."  
"I don't care whenever its fine for you guys," Noodle said smiling slightly. I shrugged taking a step inside. Noodle pulled the blankets up and I realized they must still be naked.  
"Oh Um. I'll just go..." I said quickly turning. Noodle blushed and Nodded. Murdoc flopped over pushing his face into his pillow and shooing me with his hand. I shut the door quietly and wiped the sweat beading on my forehead. I looked at my hand and saw it covered in concealer. I sighed and turned back to our bedroom. I walked quickly down the long corridor. I turned to our room and knocked. I stupidly forgot to ask for a key from 2D. I knocked quickly and stuck my hands in my pockets. I was still in my clothes from yesterday. A fluffy sweater and a pair of shorts. The door creaked open and 2D groaned moving out of the way allowing me to walk in. He was clearly full. I walked over to the bed and saw an empty cake tin and a hollow doughnut box. I sighed rubbing the crevices of my eyes with my index finger and thumb. I sighed feeling a migraine come on. I turned and sat on the bed. Laying down. 2D waddled over and plopped down next to me causing his side of the bed to creak and sink in and mine to rise up. He scooted next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He leaned in kissing me up and down my neck. I curled up next to him putting my hands on his chest. He must've taken that for a yes because he flung himself on top of me. I grinned as I reached up at the hem of his T-shirt. I felt his fingers caress my cheek bones as I pulled his T-shirt over his head. He leaned down keeping his hands on me and collided mouths with me. He was soft and easy. I grinned when I felt his fingers move down from my cheek bones down my neck and over my breasts. I felt his hands on the hem of my sweater and He eased his hands up my shirt. He slowly slithered his hands up my stomach... Like a Snake. My eyes shot open and I slapped 2D. My eyes widened. We both froze and I saw a red hand print appear on his cheek. I wheezed bringing my hands up to my mouth. I cupped my mouth and whimpered.  
"I'm so sorry." I said quietly. He didn't answer.  
"I didn't mean to-"  
"I's fine.. I'm fine." he said sitting back. I bit my lip feeling the lump in my throat grow. I slumped down running my hands threw my hair. cowering from his stare. I felt his hand on my shoulder.  
"Hey, Yew ok?" He said sitting me up. I nodded lowering my hands from my eyes.  
"Yeah." I croaked quietly. He squeezed tighter.  
"But... are yew?" My bottom lip trembled. I sobbed out covering my face again with my hands. Its too much. I quieted my sobs with my sleeve and wiped my eyes with my other hand. I looked up at him and he looked sooo worried. I looked away.  
"I'm not good enough." I whispered my voice breaking.  
"Wot?" 2D said looking completely and udder most lost.  
"I know how you were before we were dating. You fucked a girl every night. Each one better than the last. And Then you... You chose me! Such a downgrade! You can't even screw me without me slapping you in the mouth!" I cried out. feeling the knot in my stomach untangle with each word. His eyes widened.  
"I-is that wot yew really think?" I whimpered looking down. I nodded without looking up.  
"Sat'ie... I..."  
"Just.. Just stop Ok?! I know you're gonna say some cheesy thing like "Thats not true" So just don't." I said louder than I intended. He shrunk almost like he looked disappointed at me. I turned away from his stare and toward the window. turning my legs with me and hanging them off the side. 2D came over and sat next to me. He looked calm. Like... Like he knew what he was going to say. Which is rare for 2D.  
"Sat'ie.. Look... Look at me." I turned over to him wiping my eyes. Resting my hands on my chin and my elbows on my legs. He was leaning in so close I could smell the cigarettes on him. He scooted back.  
"Look at me... I'm an elephant. I have black uninviting Eyes, Blue spiky hair... I mean... I'm not a pretty sight. Not just that but I'm an Idiot, and I used to be A drug addict. Before you came and Saved me." I looked down.  
"You also Have the voice of a fuckin angel and is a famous punk rock star. You could fuck anyone ya want." I sighed. He shook his head.  
"Yew don't understand that I _Don't _want ta fuck anyone else. And yew.. Yew have a perfect figure-"  
"Except the fact I'm anorexic." I huffed cutting him off. He frowned.  
"Yeah but you're ignoring the fact that you're beautiful and smart and so so so caring. I would be so fucked with some one night stand. I mean. Yew.. Yew complete me." He said scooting next to me holding my hand. I blushed looking away.  
"You get bonus points for doing something romantic."  
"I forgot about tha'." He grinned.  
"Me too." I giggled.  
"I mean I don't miss the awkword one noight stands with random gross, hairy, sloppy, drunk, birds." I shrugged.  
"Well I've never had a one night stand so I wouldn't know." I said kissing him on the nose.  
"Yew're not missin' anything." He said shaking his head. I wrinkled my nose picturing me in a one night stand. I shuddered. 2D crawled over to me and I inched back until my back was pressed against the night stand. I didn't want to try again. I might slap him. He just collapsed in front of me like a little puppy dog. He was dead asleep! I laughed and then quieted down not wanting to wake him. I couldn't move. For one I didn't want to wake him, and for two I couldn't even if I wanted to He pinned me down. At least It was a comfortable position. I was sitting against the bed frame with my legs outstretched in front of me with 2D stretched out on them with his feet hanging off the edge of the bed and his head rested comfortably on my lap. His butt shot up like 3 feet in the air from him laying on his stomach. I sighed shaking my head. Now that I realized it. I was pretty tired too. I drifted off to sleep combing my fingers threw his spiky hair.


End file.
